Titanic UlquiHime
by Rebeca18
Summary: Inoue Orihime conoce a Ulquiorra, en el famoso crucero; Titanic. Donde ambos tendrán que afrontar grandes problemas para lograr estar juntos... pero, el mayor problema es; ¡que se hunde el barco! UlquiHime, IchiRuki, MatsuGin leve y ¿GrimmNell o NnoiNell? Leve Lemon :P
1. Chapter 1 Suerte o ¿Cosas del Destino?

**Titanic**

_**Orihime Inoue**_, una joven de 17 años que proviene de una familia rica llega al Titanic. Con la intención de casarse al desembarcar, pero ella no ama a su prometido.

Y entonces conoce a _**Ulquiorra**_. Un joven de unos 20 años, un pasajero normal y corriente de tercera clase.

Siente gran atracción por el desde el momento en que la salva, y se encuentran varias veces en cubierta…

El, al igual que ella siente gran atracción nada mas verla, y se ira enamorando de ella poco a poco…

Pero… como toda historia de amor tiene un "_Problemita_"… ¿Cuál? La madre de Orihime, que prohíbe que se vean, ya que es más importante el matrimonio concertado de ella…

Aunque ese no era el único problema… ¿Cuál es el otro problema? ¡_Que se hunde el barco_!

**· Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**· La trama es de la película de Titanic de James Cameron. Aunque cambie ciertas cositas jeje ^_^ **

**· Mi historia no se narra en el 1912 (Cuando el Titanic) si no en el siglo XXI año 2010. Prefiero hacerlo moderno xD**

**· Otras advertencias: lemon *¬* (leve jeje xD) **

**· Pareja principal: UlquiHime ¡4*ever!**

**· Pareja secundaria: IchiRuki y Grimmjow X Nelliel o Nelliel X Nnoitra eso ya se vera ^_^ también querré poner algo de Gin X Rangiku *o* amo esa parejita de veras… **

_**·** ¡Espero que os guste el fic! Amo esta película y me encanta de verdad, pero el final es muy triste y lo quiero cambiar ^_^ Aunque habrá una que otra sorpresita =P _

**Capitulo 1. Suerte o… ¿Cosas del destino?**

De un BMW m3 cabrio, salía una joven de 17 años. Se quito las gafas de sol y fijo su mirada en el gran barco que tenia delante.

En seguida unos de los empleados del crucero fue a ella.

Señorita Inoue, yo guardare su coche. –dijo haciendo una reverencia-

Bien. –le dio las llaves-

Sus ojos grisáceos de nuevo se fijaron en el barco, ahí estaba ya. Suspiro. En el puerto, viendo el crucero que la llevaría a Nueva York donde se casaría…

Paso su mano por su cabello largo anaranjado, el viento soplaba levemente una brisa fresca marina.

Justo en ese momento, llego la limusina que traía a su madre y su prometido.

Al parar, ambos salieron y contemplaron el barco. Ordenaron llevar sus maletas y demás cosas al barco y en seguida, su prometido se acerco a ella.

Hola amor… -la saludo y le quiso dar un beso, pero ella volteo su rostro y dejo que solo la besase en la mejilla- Jmm… ¿Te gusta el barco?

S-si… es bonito. –sonrió forzadamente- ¿No crees que se hundirá?

¡por favor! –dijo y se puso sus gafas de sol oscuras- eso es imposible… -murmuro riendo- vamos, tu madre espera.

Si. –asintió y fue tras el hacia su madre, listos para entrar en el barco-

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, en una pequeña taberna se encontraban cinco hombres jugando al póker. En medio de la mesa muchos billetes, un reloj y unos boletos para el crucero "Titanic".

Y justo entonces el hombre de cabello azul y ojos de mismo color, puso sus cartas sobre la mesa y bufo.

¡Jajaja… Que suerte la tuya, Grimmjow! –dijo su oponente con un acento ruso-

Grr… -gruño este y miro a su amigo- más te vale ganar, Ulquiorra.

Este arqueo una ceja, ¿Acaso creía que perdería? El hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes sonrió levemente arrogante, y dejo las cartas sobre la mesa boca abajo.

Grimmjow… Nell… -miro a su otra amiga, una niña de 15 años de cabello largo verde esmeralda y ojos marrones, que siempre iba con ellos dos. Y que ya había dejado sus cartas, también le fue mal como al peliazul- como siempre les salve el trasero… -volteo sus cartas y ¡Ganaron!-

¡Jajaja suerte la vuestra cabrones! –grito Grimmjow y los tres amigos empezaron a guardar la pasta-

¡ganamos! –grito Nell riendo- ¡nos vamos al crucero "Titanic"!

No lo creo… -dijo el otro oponente con acento ruso- Sale en menos de 5 minutos… No llegaran –rió levemente-

Entonces… -murmuro Nell- ¡debemos darnos prisa! –grito riendo-

Cogieron sus cosas y las guardaron en sus mochilas, deprisa salieron corriendo hacia el crucero.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ulquiorra Schiffer y Nelliel tu Odershavnk los tres mejores amigos, desde siempre han sido amigos. Los mayores son Ulquiorra y Grimmjow con 20 años y Nell con 15.

Desde pequeños habían sido amigos, los tres se criaron en un orfanato y siempre estuvieron juntos…

Y ahora, corrían hacia el crucero para empezar una nueva vida en Nueva York. Ya que en Inglaterra no les había ido tan bien como creían… Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se quedaron dos años mas de los que debían en el orfanato esperando a que Nell tuviera 15 para poder irse los tres, ya que ella era mas pequeña.

Llegaron justo cuando iban a cerrar la puerta de los pasajeros.

¡Espere! –grito Nell y los tres extendieron sus billetes-

Ya cerrábamos señorita…-murmuro el-

Oi… déjanos pasar. –dijo Grimmjow con una mirada asesina que hizo temblar al pobre empleado, que se hizo a un lado-

Pasen por favor. –musito-

¡YUJU! –grito Nell corriendo dentro- ¡miren cuantas tiendas… uy, y ese restaurante… ah una pastelería… uh peluquería canina… jeje / gimnasio… ala termas privadas…! –Nell iba señalando todo lo que veía por los pasillos-

Tenemos que ir a las habitaciones… -dijo Ulquiorra-

Si… -dijo con cansancio Grimmjow- ¿por donde?

Hay que bajar por el ascensor a la planta de habitaciones para pasajeros de tercera clase. –dijo el-

Uh… ¬¬ -Nell los miro con los mofletes hinchados y los brazos cruzados- ¡quiero ir a primera clase!

Jodete niña… ¡encima que llegamos aquí no empieces a ser caprichosa! –dijo Grimmjow mientras ponía sus puños a los lados de su cabeza y apretaba, mientras ella se quejaba. Al final Ulquiorra los separo-

Ya vale de jugar, debemos ir a las habitaciones. –dijo el-

¡ah si, si! –suspiro Nell-

Llegaron a la planta de pasajeros de tercera clase y ahí encontraron su habitación. En la que habían cinco camas…

Dos de litera y una normal. Había un pequeño salón con TV y sofá, una puerta más que seria la del baño. Y una pequeña cocina con mini nevera, microondas…

En una de las literas habían dos personas más, abajo un hombre de unos 25 años, de cabello marrón algo largo, ojos de mismo color algo más claros y piel morena. Parecía cansado y aburrido, solo les echo un vistazo y volvió a dormir. Y arriba una chica de la misma edad que Nell, pero su cabello verde lima corto, un flequillo que llegaba a sus ojos lila rosados y su piel clara.

¡Oi… Stark! –grito la de arriba- tenemos compañía idiota.

Ya los vi… -dijo el bostezando- no seas pesada, Lilynette…

¡Hola mi nombre es Nell! –grito riendo-

Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra…

¡y somos sus nuevos compañeros de habitación! –grito Nell- ¡yupi… tenemos compis de habitación! Jejeje

Encantada soy Lillynette y este idiota vago Stark. –se presento la chica-

"_Todo parecía empezar bien… Pero, ese no era el principio de nuestra historia…"_

.

.

En la cubierta del barco estaban todos asomándose y despidiéndose de sus familiares, amigos… Habían una gran muchedumbre en el puerto y todos estaban agitando sus manos.

Nell, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Lilynette y Stark –al que convencieron difícilmente de levantarse de la cama- fueron a despedirse, aunque no tuvieran de quien…

Nell les dijo "_si… nos despedimos de nuestra tierra. Será la ultima vez que nuestros ojos vean nuestro hogar"_

Así los cinco se despedían de algo más que familia o amigos… Y ahí, empezó su amistad, aunque en eso momento no lo supieran.

El barco zarpo y se dirigió hacia el ancho mar…

.

.

Mientras, en una habitación de primera clase la joven pelinaranja sacaba sus cuadros de las cajas que transporte. Amaba los cuadros, las pinturas de paisajes, de personas o pinturas sin sentido… Para ella eran lugares que se podía imaginar y soñar que estaba en un sitio mejor…

Se quedo viendo un cuadro de un jardín con un lago.

No se porque te gustan tanto… Solo son dos tachones que cuestan una fortuna. –dijo su prometido-

Para mi es mas que eso. –dijo ella extendiendo el cuadro a su criada de confianza- ponlo en mi habitación.

¿Qué te pasa…? Hace días estas… rara. –dijo el-

Es que… Estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez que voy en barco. –puso una excusa y sonrió forzadamente hacia su prometido-

Oh… venga Orihime, no estés así. No pasara nada. –dijo el-

Ya se… Aizen. –dijo ella- pero aun así…

No importa cariño, a los dos días te acostumbras. –beso su frente- te espero en la cubierta ¿si?

Bien. –dijo ella y vio como su prometido salía por la puerta-

Por dios… como odio a ese tipo. –dijo su amiga saliendo de su habitación- esperaba con ansias de que se fuera. ¡es odioso y… argh! –gruño la pelinegra-

Rukia… -murmuro ella sonriendo- ignóralo y ya.

Bien. Soy tu dama de honor así que, ¡me tienes aquí para lo que sea! –Orihime sonrió al verla con la mano levantada en un puño y con fuego en su mirada-

Rukia Kuchiki era su mejor amiga desde pequeña, ella al igual que Orihime pertenecía a una gran familia noble. Y junto su hermano y la novia de este –su única familia- estaban invitados a su boda, y ella, era su dama de honor.

Rukia una joven de su misma edad, de cabello negro y ojos azul muy oscuro casi negro, de tez blanca.

Oi… Orihime, hablemos de tu despedida de soltera. –Orihime se puso roja y nerviosa- jajaja ¿acaso no pensaste en eso? ¡venga! Debemos tener una, ¡tienes que soltarte un poco antes de casarte! Y encima con ese, no debes soltarte, es que debes tirarte… -rió-

Tirarme… -murmuro ella-

Si bueno, ¿Quieres ir a un boys? O mejor ¡invitemos a Tatsuki y…

No, no. No celebrare mi despedida de soltera…

¿¡que! –grito Rukia-

¿Bromeas no, Orihime? –escucho la voz de Tatsuki en la puerta, acababa de entrar. Ambas se abrazaron y luego Rukia abrazo a Tatsuki-

Que bien, ya llegaste –sonrió Orihime-

Si… y en serio, te devolveré el dinero del billete. –dijo Tatsuki, ya que Orihime fue quien le pago el billete-

No importa, Tatsuki-Chan… -dijo ella-

A diferencia de ellas, Tatsuki no era tan rica. Su padre era dueño de un Dojo. Ella era la alumna nº1 y había enseñado a Orihime autodefensa.

¡Wow… que habitación! –dijo Tatsuki- la mía esta aquí al lado y es también genial pero con otro diseño… oye, esto de la primera clase es… ¡genial! *o*

Y aun no viste nada. –dijo Rukia- eh ¿quedamos para ir al jacuzzi luego?

Venga. –dijo Tatsuki- ¿son como termas no?

Si. Pero con tele plasma. –dijo Rukia sonriendo y Tatsuki dio un gritito de alegría-

Chicas, iré luego ¿si? –dijo Orihime- quede con mi madre y Aizen…

Bien. –dijo Rukia-

Okay, nosotras nos adelantamos –dijo Tatsuki y se fueron-

Orihime subió a la cubierta y vio a su madre junto Aizen y el Capitán del barco tomando café.

Orihime se acerco.

Oh, ella es mi hija Orihime. –la presento su madre como si ella no supiera hablar- Orihime, el Capitán… Yamamoto Genryusai. –Orihime hizo una leve inclinación hacia el Capitán-

Encantado de conocerla señorita. –la saludo-

Perdón, pero debo retirarme… Quisiera ver un poco el barco. –dijo sonriendo-

Claro. –dijo el Capitán-

Se despidieron y Orihime se fue caminando, casi huyendo de ahí. Sentía que se asfixiaba y le faltaba el aire.

Se apoyo en la borda y miro el barco, había otra planta más debajo de ella.

Fijo su mirada en el mar azul… Sonrió levemente. Aun le quedaba camino hasta Nueva York. Debía disfrutar todo lo que le quedaba hasta entonces…

.

.

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nell, Lilynette y Stark habían salido a tomar aire fresco, y se habían quedado en la cubierta, sentados en unos bancos cerca de la borda para poder ver la mar de cerca.

Nell y Lilynette se la pasaban apoyadas en la borda viendo el mar.

Grimmjow fumaba y hablaba con Stark que estaba sentado en el banco, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada. En su cabeza un sombrero que tapaba su rostro, y permanecía medio dormido.

Mientras Ulquiorra tenía en manos una libreta y un lápiz, dibujaba lo que veía…

Justo entonces al alzar la vista vio apoyada en la borda a una joven hermosa. Su cabello largo naranja alisado era movido por la brisa marina y sus ojos tristes miraban hacia el horizonte. Su piel blanca y perfecta era iluminada por la luz del sol que la hacia brillar mas…

Justo entonces ella también lo miro a los ojos, pero en seguida los desvío avergonzada.

"_Ahí empezó la historia de amor entre ambos… Esas miradas cruzadas, que parecían hablar mas que cualquier palabra"_

Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que miraba algo su amigo detenidamente y volteo a ver, sonrió de lado al ver que miraba…

Baya, Ulquiorra… No sabia que te interesaban las mujeres… -dijo el-

Jm… y así es. –dijo el volviendo a su dibujo, que era el de un padre y una niña que estaban a su lado, asomados por la borda viendo la mar- no me interesan…

Aj… y encima esa es Inoue Orihime. –dijo Stark- La rica heredera de las empresas Inoue, que van a ser pasadas a Nueva York. Y prometida de Aizen Sosuke… -Lilynette y Nell voltearon-

¿Cómo sabes tanto? –pregunto Lilynette- si siempre andas dormido y despistado… Al final no eres tan ignorante como parecía…

Me entero de lo que escucho por ahí. –dijo el-

Jm… -Ulquiorra volvió a posar su mirada ha ella, era hermosa…-

Si crees que podrías conocerla vas listo… -dijo otra voz, proveniente del banco cercano- tipas como esas no se relacionan con gente como nosotros…

¿Y tú quien eres? –Pregunto Nell seria-

Mi nombre es Nnoitra Jiruga. –se presento- ¿Y tu… preciosa? –se le acerco a Nell, pero Grimmjow se interpuso entre ellos-

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques –se presento el peliazul, Nnoitra frunció el ceño-

No sabia que tenias novio… preciosa –dijo el-

¡q-que! –gritaron ambos sonrojados- ¡n-no, no somos novios! –gritaron nerviosos y sonrojados-

Y mi nombre no es preciosa, si no Nelliel. –dijo ella- Nell. –murmuro-

Baya… Nnoitra, cuanto tiempo. –dijo Stark cansado-

Stark, sigues igual de vago que antes. –dijo el-

Gracias. –susurro medio dormido-

Aj… -suspiro Lilynette- otro idiota más.

Mocosa malcriada… -gruño Nnoitra- ¡no me llames idiota, idiota!

¡no me llames tu mocosa malcriada ni idiota, idiota! –le grito ella-

¡idiota, idiota, idiota…! –grito el-

¡idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota…! –grito ella-

Y mientras esos se seguían insultando, Nell riéndose de la situación tan graciosa, Grimmjow rodó los ojos y Stark los ignoraba, Ulquiorra seguía mirando a esa mujer. Orihime Inoue…

Justo entonces detrás de ella apareció un hombre que cogio su mano y se la llevo a rastras, Ulquiorra noto que ella no quería irse y su tristeza en la mirada aumentaba… ¿Seria ese su prometido?

.

.

Orihime siendo llevada por su prometido llego junto su madre, y también estaba Rukia, Byakuya y la novia de el, Hisana. Quien podría ser la madre de Rukia o hermana, ya que eran casi idénticas…

Orihime. –saludo Rukia- Esta noche vamos a la cena inaugural del zarpamiento del barco… Así que tenemos que ir a ver que nos ponemos ¿si? –le sonrió-

Bien… -sonrió ella también-

Nos vemos luego amor. –dijo Aizen-

H-hai… -asintió ella-

.

.

A la noche, Rukia y Orihime ya estaban preparadas para la fiesta. Rukia llevaba un vestido largo precioso rojo carmesí, con algo de escote, de tirantes y unos guantes blancos. Su cabello recogido, dejando caer solo un mechón en su rostro. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón plateados.

Orihime llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, con unas telas finas por encima de la falda que eran de color rosa anaranjado, un chal rojo anaranjado y unos zapatos de tacón blancos con un lacito en ellos color carne.

Su cabello algo ondulado, con unos mechones lisos cayendo en su rostro, y a los lados de su cabeza sosteniendo su cabello dos horquillas de seis puntas de cristal azul claro.

¡Es que estamos buenísimas! –dijo Rukia viéndose en el espejo, se guiño un ojo y lanzo unos besos al aire hacia el cristal donde ella se reflejaba- ¡somos tan sexy's de verdad! Venga vamos que llegaremos tarde y no quiero que nii-sama se enfade…

Ok, ok. –dijo Orihime, se miro por ultima vez en el espejo. – "_esta no soy yo" _–se dijo-

.

.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón donde la fiesta de zarpamiento, vieron a todos con trajes y ropas elegantes. Todos los ricos que iban hacia Nueva York estaban ahí. Hablando, tomando unas copas, unos cócteles,…

Vieron la mesa donde estaban la madre de Orihime, su prometido, el hermano de Rukia y la novia de este. Fueron ahí y justo los vieron con los constructores el barco.

Es el mejor y más elegante. –termino la frase el constructor-

Pero… ¿No se hundirá? –interrumpió Orihime, algunos rieron a lo bajo-

Inoue-sama, no se preocupe. Eso es imposible. –dijo el-

Ya te dije amor, es un gran barco… ¿O dudas de la destreza de este hombre? –señalo al constructor-

N-no… lo siento. –murmuro-

La cena paso lenta para Orihime, parecían querer torturarla. Odiaba ser quien era y como era, ¡hasta seria mas feliz en un granja descalza y entre cerdos en la pocilga! Rió ante ese pensamiento para si misma.

Por suerte, tenia a su amiga Rukia. No sabía como podía soportar todo eso, tal vez, porque su hermano era demasiado bueno con ella. Ella tenía una gran libertad y no tenia que casarse… aun.

Orihime sentía que se asfixiaba y como que todos a su alredor se reían de ella.

No aguanto mas, se levanto y se fue de ahí corriendo sin decir nada…

.

.

Ulquiorra estaba tumbado en un banco, viendo las estrellas mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Era relajante de vez en cuando estar solo, la brisa fresca removía su cabello y producía un ambiente agradable. Pero justo entonces escucho los sollozos de una mujer.

Se levanto y vio a la mujer pelinaranja de antes, Inoue Orihime, yendo hacia la borda.

A la popa del barco.

Vio como se subía a el y salía. Abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa ¿en que demonios pensaba esa mujer?

.

.

Orihime lo había decidido desde hacia tiempo. "Tirarse" cuando estuvieran lejos de la costa, hundirse y olvidar su sufrimiento. Jamás la encontrarían y jamás tendría que casarse ni nada…

Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente.

Yo de ti no lo haría, el agua esta bien fría. –escucho una voz a sus espaldas, volteo deprisa y lo vio-

El hombre que vio en la cubierta, su cabello negro y algo largo, y mechón caía en su rostro pálido. Sus ojos profundos y verdes.

Vio que se acercaba a ella…

¡No te acerques…! –grito ella- ¡déjame, tu no viste esto… vete!

Aj… -suspiro- no puedo dejar que hagas algo así.

¿Por qué no? ¡ni me conoces… no sabes nada de mi… total, no le importo a nadie!

Si te conozco. –dijo el y ella lo miro arqueando una ceja- eres la loca que esta a punto de tirarse al agua con un vestido carísimo y dudo que sepas nadar niña rica.

¿perdón…? –dijo- ¡No estoy loca, tengo buenas razones para tirarme! Y… ¡se nadar!

Pero eso no importa. –dijo el- el agua esta congelada, en apenas unos minutos habrás muerto por eso.

¿Tan… tan fría esta? –murmuro, el se acerco un poco mas-

Si. –asintió- Por cierto… Mi nombre es Ulquiorra ¿y el tuyo? –sabia su nombre pero quería oírselo decir a ella-

Inoue… Inoue Orihime. –murmuro ella-

Orihime volteo de nuevo y miro el agua que era removida por el motor del barco, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo… tenia miedo de morir, pero también de vivir…

Entonces sintió en su mano la mano de el, volteo y estaba justo a su lado.

No te tires… La vida es valiosa, y una vez perdida no se puede recuperar… -le dijo sincero-

Ella dudo… ¿Seria suerte que el estuviera ahí… justo el… o seria el destino que impedía que se suicidase?

"_Suerte o destino, da igual… Ambos jugaron a mi favor. Y me enviaron a mi Ángel de la salvación" _

Ella asintió y con la ayuda de el volteo y tomo su mano. Pero justo entonces resbalo.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! –grito, el cogio sus dos manos y la aguanto-

¡no te sueltes, aguanta… te salvare! –le dijo-

Orihime quedo hechizada por aquellos ojos verdes, que parecían una luz de esperanza en su oscura vida. Una luz que le daba fuerzas para vivir y ser fuerte. Ella asintió y se agarro más fuerte a sus manos.

Justo cuando logro subirla y ponerla a salvo, se resbalo un poco y ambos cayeron al suelo. Y justo entonces vinieron unos empleados, que parecían ser guardias nocturnas.

¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? –pregunto uno-

¿Qué le hizo este hombre? –dijo el otro cogiendolo-

¡no, no nada… no es lo que parece! –dijo ella deprisa-

En ese momento llegaron Aizen, su madre y Rukia.

¡Orihime! –grito su madre e amiga-

Cariño ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Aizen-

"_como si te importase" –_pensó- e-es que…

Encontramos a este hombre en el suelo junto la señorita. –dijo el guarda-

¿¡que! –gritaron los tres, Rukia se quedo viendo al pelinegro y miro a su amiga con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa juguetona, y le dijo moviendo los labios. Orihime los leyó y lo traduje para si misma "bien hecho, empiezas ya con la despedida de soltera eh" Orihime se sonrojo-

¡no, no, no! –grito- y-yo es que estaba viendo el… el… eso del barco… el…

El motor. –dijo el-

Si, si eso. –dijo ella- y… de repente me resbale y… bueno… si no fuera por el… no estaría aquí. –Rukia le dijo algo mas y Orihime leyó sus labios "parece el comienzo de una historia de amor" ella se sonrojo-

"_Rukia no estaba tan equivocada después de todo…"_

Oh… -dijo su madre- que alegría que estés bien. –le paso su chal y abrigo a Orihime-

Los guardas soltaron a Ulquiorra.

Gracias por su ayuda… -dijo Aizen-

Ulquiorra. –dijo el presentándose-

Ulquiorra. –repitió y le dio unos billetes-

¿Eso vale tu prometida para ti? –dijo Orihime acercándose- ¿unos billetes…?

Aizen se quedo mudo, pero entonces Rukia tuvo una idea, tal vez la mejor del mundo.

¿Y si viene a la cena de mañana, eh? Seria bueno conocer la historia del salvador de Orihime-Chan… ¿No te gustaría? –miro a Ulquiorra-

Ja… no creo que sea un lugar apropiado para uno de su clase. –dijo Aizen, Ulquiorra bufo y lo miro desafiante-

Si ¿Por qué no? –Orihime sonrió-

Será un placer cenar contigo entonces… hasta mañana. –sonrió y se fue junto su madre y prometido-

Rukia se acerco a Ulquiorra, le dio un codazo y le guiño el ojo.

¿Qué…? –dijo el viéndola con la ceja alzada-

Jejeje… ponte guapo ¡eh! –rió-

¡Rukia! –escucho el grito de Orihime-

¡ya voy! –grito ella y se fue corriendo-

Ulquiorra suspiro, no fue una noche tranquila después de todo. Sonrió, pero si agradable.

.

.

Rukia corrió por el largo pasillo. Entonces cayo, rompiendo la punta del tacón de su zapato, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo, unos brazos la sostuvieron. Alzo la vista y su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho.

Era el hombre mas apuesto que jamás vio, su cabello alborotado naranja, sus ojos marrones y su piel morena…

Oh… gracias por salvarme. –rió Rukia- que patosa soy…

Ten mas cuidado. –le sonrió el- ¿etto…?

Rukia… –dijo ella-

Rukia. –dijo el y se quedaron viéndose unos segundos- ¡ah! Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo… encantado.

Igualmente. –dijo ella y se quito el zapato del tacón roto- ¡ay, maldita sea! Eran nuevos… -el iba a hablar de nuevo pero una tercera voz les interrumpió-

¡Kurosaki, idiota…! ¿Dónde te metiste?

Ishida… -gruño el- etto… Sayonara Rukia. –y se fue corriendo-

¡Sayonara Ichigo! –dijo ella con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro-

"_Tal vez el destino quiso que se cruzaran, o la suerte que les hizo conocerse… Pero, ahí comenzó todo. Esa noche empezó…"_


	2. Chapter 2 Una verdadera fiesta

**Capitulo 2. Una verdadera fiesta**

¿Y dices que salvaste a Inoue y te invitaron a cenar? –repitió Grimmjow y rió- ¡que jodida tu suerte!

Ya era de mañana y habían ido a tomar un café a una cafetería de la cubierta. Los cinco estaban sentados ahí, bueno seis, que Nnoitra se les unió.

Si. –bufo el-

¡*o* Kawaii que lindo! –dijo Nell-

Toda una telenovela. –murmuro Lilynette-

No, ¡una historia de amor! –dijo Nell-

Bah… que cursis. –dijo Nnoitra- fue pura suerte.

Que pateo… yo prefiero dormir. –murmuro Stark-

Si,… aun no se como te sacamos de tu cama. –dijo Lilynette-

Debes ponerte bien guapo y elegante ¡eh! –dijo Nell dándole un pequeño codazo a Ulquiorra, quien solo gruño-

Si ni si quiera tienes traje de gala. –dijo Grimmjow-

Y aquí cuestan un ojo de la cara. –murmuro Stark

¬¬ en serio… ¿Cómo sabes? –dijo Lilynette- ¡no será que vas sin mí a sitios y haces como si estuvieras en la habitación dormido todo el día!

Ya claro –musito-

¡Stark idiota! –grito-

¿Y si le pides a ella? –dijo Nell-

¡ja, que patético! –dijo Nnoitra-

No lo es. –dijo Nell- además, ella le invito sabiendo que no tiene ni un duro.

¡pues que robe!

¡jamás! –grito ella- somos buena gente no robamos…

¬¬ antes de salir robaste una tarrina de helado de fresa, chocolate y nata. –le recordó Grimmjow- y le pusiste sirope nata y una galleta.

B-bueno… -murmuro ella- e-eso solo fue un helado… no un traje de gala.

Hablando del rey de roma… -murmuro Lilynette, todos voltearon y vieron que Orihime iba hacia ellos-

Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes ancha rosa clara con unas flores blancas, unos vaqueros claros cortos y unas chanclas. Su cabello suelto, solo con dos horquillas a los lados de su cabeza…

Llego ahí con una gran sonrisa.

H-hola. Etto… Ulquiorra, ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo por la cubierta? –dijo tímidamente-

Antes de que el pudiera hablar, Nell deprisa hablo.

¡Claro que puede! Total… no hace nada ni pinta nada aquí. ¡Así que anda, vete, vete deprisa… que ni te quiero ver acá! –grito y empujo a Ulquiorra hasta Orihime- etto… ¿Tú debes ser Orihime Inoue?

S-si. –asintió ella-

¡Encantada! Soy Nelliel, pero llámame Nell ¿si?

Okay… encantada de conocerte Nell-Chan. –dijo ella-

Igualmente Orihime –dijo ella- ah, estos son: Grimmjow, Lilynette, Stark y Nnoitra. –fue señalándolos de uno en uno, Orihime agito su mano en forma de saludo con una sonrisa-

E-encantada. –murmuro-

Vámonos ya. –dijo Ulquiorra empezando a caminar-

¡hasta luego! –dijo Orihime y fue junto el-

Baya… es diferente de cómo me la imaginaba. –dijo Lilynette- me esperaba a una niña rica mimada, caprichosa, egoísta y arrogante.

¿Cómo tu? –dijo Stark-

¡idiota! –grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza-

Creo que hacen una linda pareja. –dijo Nell viéndolos- ¿Los espiamos en su cita?

¿cita? –repitió Grimmjow- eso no es una cita…

Ella vino y le pidió que dieran una vuelta por la cubierta desinteresadamente, sin pedir nada a cambio y le trato demasiado amable… -dijo Nell-

Tal vez sea algo más que un simple paseo. –dijo Grimmjow-

Venga sigámoslos… -murmuro Nell con una sonrisa tétrica y malebolica-

Ni hablar, déjalos. –dijo Grimmjow- Ulquiorra te matara si los sigues.

Bla, Bla, Bla… -lo ignoro- el no se va a enterar. –sonrió de lado maqueabolica-

Me apunto. –dijo Lilynette levantándose con fuego en su mirada levantando su puño a lo alto-

.

.

Orihime se había fijado en la libreta que traía consigo Ulquiorra.

¿Escribes? –pregunto-

Dibujo. –dijo el-

¡wow! ¿Qué dibujas? –pregunto curiosa viéndole-

Lo que veo. –dijo mirando de el mar, ambos estaban apoyados en la borda- hay imágenes, momentos… Que merece la pena que se recuerden, por eso, lo dibujo.

¿P-puedo verlos…? –pregunto-

El extendió su libreta hacia ella, Orihime la cogio con cuidado. Como si fuera lo mas frágil del mundo, lo abrió y en la primera hoja había dibujado unos brazos y en ellos un bebe. Sonrió, el dibujo estaba muy bien hecho.

Paso la pagina y vio unas manos grandes y encima de ellas, unas pequeñas.

Paso la pagina y en la siguiente se sonrojo muchísimo, cerro un poco la libreta, ya que pasaba gente. Ulquiorra noto su reacción y sonrío divertido.

¿Qué? –dijo-

E-están desnudas… -murmuro-

Pero… fíjate en sus manos.

¿Sus manos? –repitió ella-

Si… esa es una ramera de Francia. Pero, me encantan sus manos…

¿Solo sus manos? –dijo ella-

JM… si. –dijo el-

Ella paso pagina y espero no encontrarse de nuevo con mujeres desnudas, para su sorpresa se encontró un bonito paisaje, después de esa imagen otros paisajes mas con algún detalle que resaltaba en el dibujo… Y finalmente, la ultima imagen que era el del padre con la hija en la borda del barco.

Le pasa a Ulquiorra con cuidado su libreta.

Son geniales. –dice sonriente-

¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte? –le pregunta de repente, ella se queda callada y baja la cabeza- eres adinerada y puedes tener lo que quieras… ¿Por qué morir?

Porque tengo el corazón roto. –dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho-

¿el corazón… roto? –repitió el apenas en un susurro, Orihime noto que pareció no entender lo que dijo-

Al llegar a Nueva York voy a casarme con Aizen, mi prometido… Pero… yo no lo amo. Ni si quiera me gusta. Mi madre me obliga porque nuestra empresa se arruina y con su dinero y contactos, no lo hará.

Una boda de convivencia. –murmuro el y Orihime asintió-

Siento que vivo en un mundo hueco y sin sentido… Todos a mi alrededor parece que quieran lo peor para mi, mi vida es un tortura sin fin, en la que no puedo gritar ni llorar, en la que debo sonreír y esperar los golpes que me dará la vida. Parece que a nadie le importe, y no se preocupen por mí…

¿Y esa chica del vestido rojo? –dijo el, Orihime supo que se refería a Rukia-

Rukia… ella junto Tatsuki, creo que son las únicas personas que se preocupan por mí. Los demás solo se fijan en el exterior o en mi nombre. –dijo-

Entonces… déjame conocer tu interior. –dijo el, ella se sonroja-

¿Mi… interior?

Si. –asintió-

Justo entonces por la cubierta pasa Rukia junto Tatsuki.

¡Eh, Orihime! –grito Tatsuki-

Anda, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Rukia- uh… Con el hombre que te salvo, ¿Qué hacen?

Etto… hola chicas. –sonrió- Ulquiorra, ella es Rukia y ella Tatsuki. Rukia, Tatsuki… Ulquiorra. –les presento-

Encantada. –dijo Tatsuki-

Tú y yo ya nos conocemos. –sonrió Rukia-

Jm… encantado. –dijo el-

Por cierto, tu mama te buscaba –dijo Rukia recordando-

¡Ah, se me olvido! Quedamos para comer. –dijo Orihime llevándose una mano a la cabeza-

¡uy! ¿Ya es hora de comer? ¡chao! –grito Tatsuki y se fue-

Me tengo que ir, nos vemos hoy en la cena ¿no? –Dijo Orihime-

Si. –asintió el-

Adiós –dijo Orihime y se fue-

Oi… -dijo Rukia y Ulquiorra la miro- ¿Tienes traje para la cena?

No. –murmuro-

Aj… -suspiro Rukia- una hora antes vente a mi camarote… Yo te prestare un traje, claro, de hombre –rió- ¿Qué dices?

Bien… gracias –sonrió levemente-

De nada –sonrió Rukia y se fue de ahí- ¡hasta la noche entonces!

Rukia llego al pasillo de anoche, con esperanzas de encontrar a Ichigo de nuevo.

Justo entonces una puerta se abrió y le dio de lleno en la cara, la tiro hacia atrás y cayo de culo.

¡Ay… pero serás…! –grito y vio a Ichigo- ¿Ichigo?

¡Rukia… l-lo siento de verdad! –se disculpo, la ayudo a levantarse- ¿estas bien?

Auch… -se toco la nariz, sangraba- uy…

Mi padre es Doctor, te llevare con el. –dijo deprisa-

Gracias… -murmuro con la mano en la nariz-

Fueron a su camarote, donde encontraron al padre de Ichigo colgando un póster enorme de una mujer.

¬¬" papa… ya comienzas… -murmuro el-

¡Mama también tiene que estar con nosotros! –lloriqueo y se fijo en Rukia- ¿uh? ¿Qué haces con una chica tan hermosa, hijo?

¡P-papa! –grito- anda, mira ver si tiene algo…

Su padre se fijo en la nariz de ella.

¡PERO QUE HICISTE! –golpeo a su hijo en la cabeza- ¡idiota!

¡yo no fui…! Ósea si, pero sin querer… -murmuro-

¬¬ te voy a denunciar por acoso y maltrato…

¡fue un accidente! –grito el- ¿¡denunciarías a tu propio hijo!

Señor Kurosaki… Al abrir la puerta me golpee –explico Rukia- ¿Podría hacerme un chequeo medico?

Claro querida, ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto mientras la sentaba a una silla y la examinaba-

Rukia Ku… -quiso seguir pero se quedo callada, seria mejor que ellos no supieran que es rica ni nada, porque seguro su hermano no la dejaría ir con Ichigo- Kuramoto… Rukia Kuramoto. Si. –se invento un apellido-

Bien Rukia. –dijo el terminando la examinacion- Todo bien, no es grave. No tienes ni contusiones ni nada… Dejaras de sangrar en nada, solo ponte hielo en ese chichon que tienes ahí. –señalo su cabeza-

Gracias señor Kurosaki. –dijo ella-

De nada, de nada… Oi… ¿eres la novia de mi hijo? –ambos se sonrojaron-

¡no, no, no…! –gritaron los dos-

Se equivoca…

Totalmente. –añadió Ichigo-

Oh… okay. –dijo sonriente-

Nos vamos. –dijo Ichigo-

Ambos salieron del camarote.

Bueno… y ese es mi padre. También tengo dos hermanas, Yuzu y Karin.

¿Y la del póster tu madre? –pregunto Rukia y el asintió-

Lleva ese póster a todas partes, tiene copias, y hasta hizo camisetas, fotos en vasos, gorras… -murmuro y Rukia rió levemente-

Entonces en persona deberá tratarla como a una Diosa. –dijo Rukia-

Si… debió tratarla así. –dijo Ichigo y Rukia bajo la cabeza-

Oh… lo siento. –musito-

No importa. No sabias…

Etto Ichigo… -llamo su atención- ¿quieres comer conmigo?

Bien. Conozco un buen sitio –añadió con una sonrisa-

Rukia leyó el letrero del "restaurante": Urahara & Yoruichi

Tenía un aspecto algo extraño, entraron.

Había unas mesas vacías y una o dos ocupadas.

Y una barra que era también cocina. Ahí había un hombre con gafas, grande y moreno.

¡Hola Tessai! –saludo Ichigo-

Kurosaki-kun –saludo el-

Oh… veo que traes a tu novia a comer. –dijo entonces Urahara apareciendo-

¡no! –gritaron ambos sonrojados-

¡jajaj que pasa Ichigo…! ¿Ya tienes novia? ¡ya era hora! ¡eh… Soi Fong… mira, Ichigo tiene novia! –grito Yoruichi y otra mujer apareció, que llevaba un delantal-

Jm… ¿Me llamaba Yoruichi-sama? –dijo ella y vio a Ichigo- hola Kurosaki… ¿y tu?

Rukia. –dijo deprisa-

Por fin te echaste novia. –dijo apareciendo Ururu-

¡ja! Y yo pensé que tendría novia antes que tu, perdedor. –dijo Jinta que estaba junto Ururu-

¡no somos novios, solo vinimos a comer! –grito Ichigo-

Oh… eso también esta bien. –dijo Urahara- gastad vuestro dinero aquí… quiero decir, ¡bienvenidos y que aproveche!

¬¬u Unos fideos, y luego un poco de sushi… ¿Rukia?

Yo igual. –dijo ella y se sentaron a una mesa-

.

.

A la hora de la cena, Ulquiorra como hablo con Rukia apareció ante su camarote. Que le costo encontrar ya que se le olvido decirle donde es, pero al final lo encontró.

Entro y se quedo viendo la gran habitación.

¡Por fin llegas! –dijo ella, ya vestida. Llevaba un vestido largo liso, un poco abierto por la pierna, y de tirantes. De color azul marino, con un chal negro encima que tenia un broche de diamantes. Y unos tacones también brillantes. Su cabello recogido medio suelto, llevaba un collar y unas pulseras de brillantes- ¡venga, vístete! –le paso el traje de gala- espero que sepas…

Se como vestirme. –dijo el-

Entro al cuarto de baño y se vistió, al salir Rukia lo miro con ojos brillantes.

¡pero mira que guapo…! Y elegante, cualquiera diría que eres un tipo adinerado mas del montón… Ósea, no digo que antes tuvieras pintas de vagabundo pero… déjalo. –suspiro- sabia que te vendría bien este traje de mi nii-sama… hace mucho que no lo usa ¿sabes? Te quedo genial.

Ulquiorra se miro en el espejo, en verdad se veía como uno más.

Rukia le arreglo un poco la pajarita y le hizo una foto, luego otra juntos y otra haciendo ella una pose.

Bien, genial. Ahora vamos… -dijo ella- te diré donde es, y esperas a Orihime. Yo debo irme con mi nii-sama…

Jm… bien.

Llegaron ahí, y Ulquiorra se quedo arriba en las escaleras, donde el reloj. Esperando a ver a Orihime.

Mientras Rukia se había ido.

.

.

Orihime llevaba un vestido precioso y elegante, con un tirante de un solo hombro, algo ajustada la parte de arriba, pero la falda mas suelta y larga. De color blanco, y con un lazo en un su cintura de color rojo carmesí. Unos zapatos rojos de tazón alto, y su cabello levemente ondulado y medio liso, con solo sus horquillas de decoración en la cabeza.

Al alzar su vista vio a Ulquiorra, se quedo viéndolo. Se veía elegante y guapísimo con aquel traje.

Ulquiorra también se la quedo viendo, ese vestido resaltaba sus curvas y su figura. Sintió que se sonrojaba y su corazón latía deprisa.

Bajo las escaleras hasta ella y elegantemente tomo la mano de ella y caminaron hasta la mesa donde debían cenar.

Wow… te ves… -murmuro Orihime- diferente.

Si… -suspiro el- Tu estas hermosa.

Orihime se sonrojo. Justo llegaron a la mesa.

Baya, si se ve como si fuera de clase alta. –dijo Aizen nada mas verlos, Orihime se sienta al lado de el y Ulquiorra al de ella, junto Rukia-

Al lado de Rukia estaba su hermano y al lado de el, Hisana. Al lado de ella la madre de Orihime y a su lado Aizen…

Si, me pega bastante ¿no crees? –dijo el-

Si… finge bien. –dijo el entre dientes-

¿Caviar? –pregunto entonces un camarero y Ulquiorra negó-

Jamás me gusto el caviar. –dijo el-

Yo si. –pidió Rukia- por favor…

Los camareros iban trayendo comida, y Ulquiorra se quedo viendo los muchos cubiertos.

El tercer tenedor. –murmuro Rukia- la segunda cuchara para la sopa… -le chivo y el suspiro aliviado, ¿Dónde quedo el tenedor, cuchillo y cuchara…? ¿Cuántos cubiertos necesitan para comer?-

Y dinos… ¿En que trabajas? –pregunto Aizen-

Dibujo… Y vivo la vida libremente… -dijo el-

Interesante. –dijo entre dientes- ¿Se vive bien solo dibujando?

Soy lo suficientemente bueno para mantenerme… -dijo el- mírame, estoy en el Titanic. Y los boletos los gane en una partida de póker, la vida es bien curiosa y el destino muy caprichoso y confuso…

Y que lo digas. –dijo Rukia apenas en un susurro-

Oh… se me olvido, ella es mi madre. –dijo Orihime señalándola- y a su lado están Hisana y Byakuya Kuchiki, quien es hermano mayor de Rukia. Y mi prometido, Aizen… -los presento a todos a Ulquiorra-

Encantado de conoceros. –dijo el-

La cena no transcurrió tranquila, tal vez unas cuantas palabras de Aizen bastante ofensivas hacia Ulquiorra, pero el las respondió tranquilo y con buenos argumentos que lo dejaban bastante mal.

En resumen Ulquiorra se gano el odio de Aizen.

Entonces Rukia pregunto por el "accidente" de Orihime.

¿Y como es que estabas tu ahí para salvarla? –pregunto de repente-

La noche se veía tranquila, así que salí a fumar. –dijo sincero- vi como se asomaba demasiado y se caía, corrí y la salve. –resumió-

Wow todo un héroe. –dijo Rukia-

Menos mal que estuviste ahí –dijo Hisana-

Te lo agradezco mucho. –dijo la madre de Orihime-

¿Se vienen a fumar…? –pregunto entonces Aizen mirando a Byakuya y Ulquiorra-

No, ya debo irme. –dijo el-

¿Ya…? –dijo decepcionada Orihime, cosa que noto y enfureció a Aizen-

Si… nos vemos, Orihime. –dijo y le dio la mano, ella arqueando una ceja extendió la suya y noto que le había pasado una nota en secreto-

Ulquiorra dirigió una última mirada a ella y a los demás y se marcho.

Orihime sonrió y bajo sus manos para que no vieran la nota. La abrió y en ella ponía;

_Ven al reloj, y te mostrare lo que es una **verdadera fiesta **_

Orihime intrigada sonrió levemente.

Debo irme también… -dijo levantándose- estoy muy cansada…

Bien, descansa. –dijo su madre-

Aizen vio como se iba y llamo a su criado de confianza, Gin.

Síguela… -le ordeno- y dime todo, todo lo que hizo.

Hai –asintió y se fue-

Orihime llego a las escaleras y en el reloj vio a Ulquiorra. Que volteo a ella y sonrió levemente.

¿Y bien? –dijo Orihime llegando a el-

Te mostrare que es una verdadera fiesta…

¿Una… verdadera fiesta? –arqueo una ceja-

.

.

En un salón de la tercera clase…

La musicaba sonaba a gran velocidad y a todo ritmo, la gente bailaba, reía, bebía, todos como locos, muy felices.

Por suerte, antes de ir ahí Orihime se cambio y se puso un vestido de tirantes que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, de color rojo carmesí, que tenía una tela por encima negra que parecía tejida haciendo formas de flores… Unos zapatos con poco tacón negros. Y su cabello como antes.

Orihime sonrió ampliamente.

Y justo entonces nada mas entrar se acercaron a ellos Grimmjow, Nell, Lilynette y Nnoitra –que al parecer ya era uno mas del grupo- Stark estaba sentado en una silla bebiendo.

¡Wow, que guapa Orihime! –grito Nell, que también iba bien guapa-

¡que bien que vinieras a nuestra fiesta! Molan mas que las de ellos…-murmuro Lilynette eso ultimo-

Se nota. –dijo Orihime-

Jajajaj ¡pues claro que son mejores nuestras fiestas! –grito Grimmjow- ¡que siga la fiesta cabrones! –grito y la gente grito junto el-

¬¬u s-si… si no fuera por locos como Grimmjow seria genial. –murmuro Nell-

¿Qué dijiste, mocosa? –dijo el-

¡no me llames mocosa, gatito! –dijo ella y hizo que unas venas se hincharan en su frente-

¿Qué me llamaste… mocosa?

¡ga-ti-to! –dijo ella- ¿o es que estas sordo? –ambos se mandaban rayitos con la mirada-

Vamos a bailar. –dijo Ulquiorra y cogio la mano de ella, la llevo a la pista-

Orihime no había bailado jamás como lo hacían allí, pero al empezar otra canción que parecía una de ritmo latino, un estilo de rumba o samba… Quien sabe, pero sonaba genial.

Orihime sintió el buen ritmo y que su cuerpo se movía solo, sus cuerpos pegados y moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Nell y Lilynette los miraban.

Te digo que terminan juntos… -dijo Nell-

Pena que este prometida… -suspiro Lilynette-

Si. –suspiro Nell-

*o* ¡que lindo como en las telenovelas! –grito Lilynette- ¡eh, Halibel… Halibel! –llamo y una mujer rubia se acerco- mira, mira… Ulquiorra anda con esa, ¿Qué opinas?

Es linda y hacen buena pareja –dijo-

Pues adivina… ¡es Inoue Orihime! –dijo Nell-

¡que! –se llevo las manos a la boca- oohh… un amor prohibido.

Si. –suspiraron Nell y Lilynette-

.

.

Al terminar la verdadera fiesta –como la llamaron Ulquiorra y Orihime- Ulquiorra acompaño a Orihime hasta su planta.

Ahí paran.

Yo vine hasta aquí. –dijo Ulquiorra- dile a Rukia que le daré el traje mañana…

Bien. –dijo ella- aunque que pena… te quedaba genial.

Ese no era yo.

Te entiendo. –suspiro- buenas noches… -murmuro-

Buenas noches. –dijo el y ambos voltearon y tomaron direcciones distintas-

Pero no se percataron de que a ambos los llevaban espiando toda la noche. Gin estaba escondido y viendo como se despedían.

- Orihime… cuando Aizen se entere –rió levemente-


	3. Chapter 3 Tal vez, Amor

**Capitulo 3. Tal vez… amor**

A la mañana siguiente…

Orihime fue llamada por su prometido a desayunar, llego al lugar acordado, una pequeña terraza de la habitación de el, en la que había una mesita con pasteles, café y zumo. Y ahí estaba el, serio, dirigiéndole un mirada penetrante que parecía clavarse en ella como cuchillas…

Orihime se sentó en el otro asiento.

¿Te lo pasaste bien ayer… amor? –dijo el-

S-si, fue una velada agradable. –murmuro ella- muy rica la cena.

Y baile también fue bien…

¿b-baile…? –repitió ella viéndole con temor, apenas se atrevía a levantar su mirada hacia el- No se de que hablas. –dijo deprisa-

Lo sabes muy bien. –dijo el- ¿Por qué fuiste con "ese" de fiesta? ¡contéstame!

Y-yo… n-no…

¡Soy tu prometido, no el…! quiero que te alejes de el. –dijo levantándose y golpeando la mesa, hizo temblar las tazas de café y también a Orihime, que mantenía la cabeza agachada- ¿entendiste…?

S-si… -murmuro-

Aizen se fue de ahí furioso, pero no sin antes tirar la mesa y romper las tazas y platos. Orihime se llevo las manos a la boca y dejo escapar unas lágrimas…

La criada que había ahí se había quedado de piedra, camino deprisa hacia Orihime.

¿Señorita Inoue, se encuentra bien? –pregunto preocupada-

No te preocupes, Momo-chan… -murmuro a la pelinegra- e-esta todo bien… -se levanto de su silla y se fue ha su camarote-

Cuando entro a su habitación vio a su madre, ahí de pie esperándola. Su ropa estaba preparada en la cama.

Era un vestido corto ligero, de color blanco, con un lazo rosa claro medio naranja en la cintura.

Paso al lado de su madre, cogio el vestido y entro al baño.

Se quito su ropa y se puso aquel vestido, se arreglo un poco el cabello y se puso bien las horquillas al salir recibió una cachetada por parte de su madre.

Noto el picor en su mejilla roja, y se llevo la mano ahí.

¿Por qué… hija… porque?

Ma…ma…

¿Sabes lo felices que seriamos si te casaras con Aizen? Estaríamos rodeadas de riquezas y comodidades… Y no en la calle pidiendo limosnas… La empresa se esta yendo a la mierda ¡y no pones de tu parte por arreglar las cosas! Tienes suerte de que Aizen sea comprensivo y aun mantenga el acuerdo del matrimonio…

Pero… yo no me quiero casar. –murmuro- no… no lo amo…

La vida es difícil. –dijo ella- yo tampoco amaba a tu padre, pero aun así me case con el. Veras que al cabo de un tiempo se va cogiendo cariño a la gente y…

¡no busco cariño, busco amor! –grito y se sentó en la cama, empezó a sollozar- no amo a Aizen…

¿Y a ese muchacho si? –pregunto su madre, ella se quedo muda…- Mira Orihime… quiero mantener el nombre de la familia Inoue. Empezaremos de nuevo en Nueva York, junto con Aizen y… -decía- no tienes que elegir, ya esta todo elegido por ti.

Orihime asintió aguantándose las lágrimas y ganas de llorar.

Vamos, debemos ir a la misa de la mañana… -dijo su madre-

Ella asiente y va tras su madre.

.

.

Nell mira a Grimmjow con una gran sonrisa y aguantándose las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

Lilynette igual que Nell mirando a Grimmjow, mientras Stark suspira y da la espalda a todos en su cama.

Grimmjow mantiene el cubo de agua encima de Ulquiorra –que esta totalmente dormido en su cama tranquilamente, sin saber que en unos momentos Grimmjow lo duchara xD-

Y justo entonces Grimmjow le tira toda el agua. Haciendo que Ulquiorra despierte de un salto y tosiendo.

¡Idiota! –le grita mientras todos se ríen, hasta Stark ríe un poco en voz baja- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Baya, baya… Haber que soñabas Ulquiorra, o mejor dicho, con quien. –dijo Nell guiñándole un ojo-

Cierto, ayer te vimos bien apegado a Orihime. –dijo Lilynette- ¡y por dios… como se movían!

Parecía que te la ibas a tirar ahí mismo. –dijo Grimmjow riendo- y ella gustosa aceptaba. –Ulquiorra le tiro su almohada-

Cállate. –dijo entre dientes, pero por dentro se sentía muy feliz por haber pasado esa noche con Orihime-

¿No quedaras mas con ella? –pregunto Nell- ¡venga, ves con ella para desayunar! ¿si? seguro que acepta.

Jm… -el se levanto y con pereza fue al baño-

¬¬ pero mira que es terco… -murmuro Nell- ¡como la dejes escapar te mato! –le grito- con la buena pareja que hacen…

¿Tu de que vas… de su cupido personal? –dijo Grimmjow-

Nee… más o menos. –dijo pensativa-

¡Tenemos que hacer que estén juntos! –grito Lilynette levantado el puño con fuego en la mirada-

¡si! –grito Nell igual-

¬¬ Antes se hunde el barco de que vosotras ayudéis a que Ulquiorra y Orihime salgan –dijo Grimmjow-

¡idiota, no seas gafe! –le grito Nell golpeando su cabeza-

¡mocosa…! –grito el-

Aj… id a otra parte a gritar, aquí quiero dormir. –dijo Stark-

Siempre duermes. –dijo Lilynette-

.

.

Rukia caminaba por el pasillo del barco donde se topaba con Ichigo, había pasado por ese pasillo de izquierda a derecha de derecha a izquierda millones de veces y cada vez con menos paciencia…

Hasta que al fin, vio a Ichigo. Camino hacia el.

Hola Ichigo. –dijo sonriente-

Rukia –dijo el sorprendido y sonriente- ¿Qué tal…?

Bien, genial… -dijo aun con una sonrisa boba- ¿y tú?

También. –dijo el sonriendo levemente- ¿Te apetece tomar un helado y pasear por la cubierta…?

Claro ^_^ -dijo ella deprisa-

Ambos fueron a por un helado y por el camino, sin que ellos lo notasen los seguían Isshin, Karin y Yuzu.

Papa… ¿Por qué tenemos que espiar a Ichi-nii? –pregunto Yuzu-

Aj… -suspiro Karin viendo a su padre que tenia unos prismáticos- Papa, Ichigo ya es mayor… déjalo.

¡no T^T crecéis demasiado deprisa! –lloriqueo-

.

.

Orihime caminaba por la cubierta y vio a Ulquiorra a los lejos, estaba sentado en una silla dibujando. Sonrió, dio un paso y se paro. Quiso ir a verlo, hablarle… Volteo y se fue corriendo lo mas deprisa que pudo.

Llego ha su camarote y se tumbo sobre la cama boca abajo…

Cerro sus ojos y pensó en todo lo que quería hacer –mas bien soñaba en lo que deseaba poder hacer- siempre quiso aprender a montar a caballo, hacer paracaidismo, cocinar todo tipo de alimentos mezclándolos locamente, ser una chica normal y corriente como Tatsuki… Y no casarse con un treintañero.

.

.

Ulquiorra observo su dibujo, Orihime. Era perfecta, sus ojos eran preciosos y su figura exuberante. Cerro su libreta y alzo su vista, tenia delante a Grimmjow.

¿Cómo es que no estas con Orihime?

Y a ti que… -dijo el-

Ja… ¿te dio plantón? –rió-

No. No la vi, eso es todo…

Jaja… -rió- plantón. Te lo digo yo. ¿Qué esperabas?

Ulquiorra gruño y lo ignoro. Entonces llegaron Nell y Lilynette.

¿Cómo es que no estas con Orihime-chan? –grito Nell-

Le dio plantón. –dijo deprisa Grimmjow-

¿Qué? –dijeron ambas-

Imposible, se veían demasiado bien. –dijo Lilynette-

Cierto Lily… Algo paso, ¿Qué hiciste, Ulquiorra? ¬¬ -dijo Nell-

No hice nada. –dijo el-

No te pongas tonto, que nos conocemos… -dijo Nell- se sincero, ¿no intentaste sobrepasarte con ella, no?

¬¬ ¡Nelliel!

Vale, vale. –dijo ella- te creo… ¿Fue ella la que se sobrepaso?

¡Nell! ¬¬"

Bien… -suspiro- es que no sueltas prenda chico…

Si, desembucha querido. –dijo Lilynette y se sentó junto Nell a la mesa donde Ulquiorra-

Jm… Solo no la vi, ya. –dijo el serio volviendo a su dibujo-

¡haber! –Nell le quito de sus manos a gran velocidad y con gran agilidad la libreta-

¡eh! –Ulquiorra intento recuperarla, pero… demasiado tarde-

¡wow! –dijeron Lylinette y Nell-

Que guapa. –dijo Nell- ¿Por qué a mi no me dibujas, eh? ¡y eso que te pido que siempre me pintes!

Jm… -el rodó los ojos-

Grimmjow se acerco a ver el dibujo –baya, baya… Si no fuera porque no te conozco, diría que estas… enamorado. –sonrió divertido.

No estoy enamorado. –dijo el algo sonrojado, cogio la libreta y se fue caminando deprisa de ahí-

Entonces vio a Orihime comprando un batido y yéndose. Fue a ella deprisa.

Llego a su lado.

Orihime… -dijo cuando llego a su lado, y ella se asusto un poco-

¡Ul…ulquiorra! –dijo ella y noto que estaba confusa, como si no supiera que hacer-

¿te pasa algo? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

E-eh… no. Debo irme, disculpa. –intento irse pero el la cogio del brazo-

¡espera! –pidió- ¿Me intentas evitar? –noto que desviaba su mirada y su expresión era diferente, no era la de siempre-

Ya te recompense que me salvases, ya déjame… -murmuro y intento irse, pero el no la soltó-

Orihime, dime ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué dices…?

¡Que me dejes, yo amo a mi prometido a Aizen…! Gracias por salvarme esa noche, me equivoque y ya… Seguiré con mi vida, y tú sigue con tu vida… -dijo de la manera mas fría que pudo y mas seria, intentando no llorar o que le quebrase la voz. Pudo ver el rostro triste de Ulquiorra y sintió que su corazón se rompía-

Bien… -suspiro Ulquiorra- lo único que deseo es que seas feliz… -Orihime siente su corazón quebrarse y se va corriendo, ya que no aguanta las lagrimas-

Ulquiorra la vio hasta que desapareció entre la gente, apretó sus puños. Algo había pasado seguro… No la creía en nada, era imposible que ella sintiera todo lo que dijera.

.

.

Orihime llego a su cuarto donde encontró a Rukia.

¿Orihime? –dijo ella sorprendida y confusa- ¿Qué te pasa…?

¡Rukia! –ella se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga, que la consoló-

Eh, eh… ¿Qué… que pasa?

Mi corazón… me duele mucho… -dijo entre sollozos-

Orihime –murmuro Rukia, sabia que Ulquiorra tenia que ver. Sabia que su amiga le había tomado "cariño" desde que lo vio, y ahora, se notaba que lloraba por el- lo siento, amiga, lo siento. –la abrazo con fuerza-

Orihime la paso tumbada en la cama, comiendo helado con pica-pica y sirope de naranja con trozos de avellana por encima.

Entonces entro Tatsuki, a quien le contó Rukia por mensaje.

Orihime… dime que te hizo el maldito de Aizen y le doy una hostia que acaba hundido en la mar. –dijo su amiga-

N-no… no pasa nada. –murmuro-

¡como que no! –grito Rukia- Orihime, hasta aquí llegamos…

De fingir que nos alegramos por ti. –dijo Tatsuki-

¡esta boda es la farsa mas grande del mundo! se nota a leguas que no eres feliz y que no amas a ese idiota. –dijo Rukia-

Y ahora que te enamoraste todo tu mundo se rompió en dos, y si, comprendemos eso. Pero… ¡vive a lo loco que lo bueno dura poco! –le grito su amiga-

Cierto, cierto… ¡ve con Ulquiorra y disfruta de la vida! –grito Rukia-

Cuando lleguemos a Nueva York vete con el, diremos que huiste y punto. –dijo Tatsuki-

Luego ya nos llamas y nos dices como te va. –dijo Rukia- yo le puedo pagar a Tatsuki su viaje de vuelta.

Si –asintió Tatsuki-

Orihime se había quedado escuchando en silencio, al terminar de hablar sus amigas corrió a ellas y las abrazo.

Tienen razón… -murmuro- lo amo… ¡Amo a Ulquiorra! –grito sonriendo-

¡ve con el, tonta! –grito Rukia-

¡si! –sonrió Tatsuki-

Gracias… -susurro y se fue corriendo-

.

.

Orihime había recorrido todo el barco, pero no encontraba a Ulquiorra y entonces… Lo encontró, en la proa.

Estaba anocheciendo y el sol estaba por desaparecer entre las olas del horizonte.

El estaba de espaldas a ella, y miraba el sol poniéndose.

Ulquiorra… -escucho la voz de ella, volteo y la vio. Como siempre, hermosa y con esa sonrisa que iluminaba su mundo. suspiro-

Orihime… -dijo su nombre y ella sintió que había pegado los trozos rotos de su corazón con solo mencionarla-

Perdona… perdona… -murmuro ella yendo a el y tomo las manos de el entre las suyas. Bajo su vista y con la cabeza medio agachada empezó a hablar:- Ulquiorra, lo que dije fue mentira… yo… te mentí porque… CREI que seria lo mejor… pero me equivoque. Yo… -lo miro a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa- te amo… Ulquiorra.

El no dijo nada, y por un momento Orihime creyó que la rechazaría y la dejaría ahí.

Pero entonces el la condujo a la proa.

¿Qué… que haces? –murmuro-

Sube a la barandilla. –pidió el-

¡que! Me… me puedo caer.

¿desde cuando temes a eso? –murmuro el- ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?

Je… tienes razón. –dijo y puso un pie en la barandilla- sujétame bien, eh.

Jamás te soltaría. –dijo el, y Orihime se subió del todo a la barandilla-

Mientras Ulquiorra la sujetaba de la cintura. El también subió y puso su cabeza al lado de la de ella, se acerco a su oído y la hizo temblar levemente.

Extiende tus brazos… -murmuro-

Orihime hizo caso y extendió sus brazos, vio todo con una gran sonrisa…

Siento como… si estuviera volando. –murmuro con una gran sonrisa, y volteo su rostro hacia Ulquiorra-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y fue como si leyeran sus mentes. Acto seguido, ambos fueron acercándose mas y cerrando sus ojos…

Ambos sentían sus alientos chocar y sujetaban sus manos, mientras las acariciaban con suavidad y ternura.

Orihime sintió cosquillas en su estomago, las famosas "mariposas" revoloteando en el. Sonrió levemente, eso era… tal vez… amor. ¿Amor? ¡Si, lo amaba!

Sus labios se rozaron y sintieron como quemaban su piel. Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, en sus rostros se cruzo una leve sonrisa.

Ulquiorra paso una de sus manos por la mejilla de Orihime acariciándola suavemente hasta la nuca, juntándola mas a el. Y con la otra mano, que mantenía en la cintura de ella la jalo mas a el… Ambos quedaron muy juntos.

Sus labios se juntaron y se besaron al fin.

Al separarse Orihime bajo a la cubierta y lo abrazo.

Te amo… Ulquiorra.

Y yo también, Orihime. –dijo el-


	4. Chapter 4 El Corazón del Mar

**Capitulo 4. El Corazón del Mar**

Al día siguiente Orihime y Ulquiorra habían quedado para su primera cita oficial como pareja. Aunque claro, debían tener cuidado e ir a escondidas. Ya que ni el prometido ni la madre de ella debían enterarse…

.

.

Por otra parte Rukia e Ichigo paseaban por la cubierta, justo entonces Rukia vio a su hermano con su novia paseando también por ahí cerca. Cogio la mano de Ichigo y lo arrastro tras ella dentro de un fotomatón, corrió la cortina y suspiro aliviada.

La cabina era bastante pequeña, y sus cuerpos se rozaban.

Etto… Si quieras una foto solo debías decirlo y no arrastrarme aquí sin previo aviso. –dijo el-

Jeje lo se, lo se… demo… -murmuro ella-

Anda, sonríe. –dijo el mientras ponía una moneda para hacer las fotos-

Rukia sintió como Ichigo pasaba su mano por el hombro de ella para jalarla mas a el y quedar juntos.

Hicieron al menos diez fotos, con muecas tontas, sonrisas, poses divertidas y ridículas…

Rukia miraba las fotos.

¿Cuáles te quedas…? –pregunto Ichigo-

Hago una copia y ya… Todas son geniales. –sonrió ella-

Si, la cámara me adora. –sonrió arrogante Ichigo-

¬¬ pero me vio a mi y te dejo de lado. –Rukia sonrió arrogante y con aires de grandeza-

¿sabes? Abecés pareces ser… no se… ya sabes, como esos de clase alta que andan por este barco. –dijo Ichigo-

¿Ah si? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Si… esos son unos idiotas creídos con aires de grandeza que se creen "lo mas". –dijo el serio y una mueca de molestia en el rostro-

S-si, tienes razón… -murmuro Rukia-

Solo por que tengan dinero no significa que lo puedan tener todo como quieran, cuando quieran… -murmuro el-

Ichigo. –dijo Rukia- y-yo… quería decirte una cosa…

Yo también. –dijo deprisa el-

¿Ah, si? –dijo Rukia volteando a el deprisa, ¿se había dado cuenta de quien es en realidad?-

Rukia… -murmuro y se paro, Rukia paro y volteo a verlo preocupada- ¿quieres…?

¿Rukia? –Rukia sintió su corazón latir mas deprisa volteo y vio a su hermano, a su lado estaba Hisana-

¿Kuchiki-san…? –murmuro Hisana-

¿Qué? –dijo deprisa Ichigo sorprendido- ¿Kuchiki…? –volteo a Rukia- me dijiste que te llamabas… Kuramoto.

Ichigo y-yo… -murmuro- lo siento, de veras…

Rukia, ¿Quién es este? –pregunto su hermano- responde.

Kurosaki Ichigo. –se presento el mismo- ¿Y tu?

Su hermano, Kuchiki Byakuya. –dijo el seriamente-

Kuchiki… –repitió el- ¿Por qué me mentiste Rukia…?

Porque… yo… -murmuro-

Déjalo. –dijo y se fue-

¡espera Ichigo…! –grito, pero su hermano cogio su mano antes de corriera tras el-

Rukia, tenemos que hablar. –dijo su hermano-

Nii-sama… gomen… yo… -murmuro Rukia-

Kuchiki-san… -murmuro Hisana- mejor vayamos a tu camarote ¿si?

Hai. –musito ella y fue junto su hermano y Hisana a su camarote-

.

.

Orihime y Ulquiorra miraron hacia ambos lados del pasillo, uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, al ver que "no habían moros a la costa" dieron un paso adelante y caminaron cogidos de la mano hacia el cine.

Llegaron al cine y pidieron unas entradas a una película. Se sentaron en la ultima fila, con unas palomitas y abrazados.

Tras la película fueron a tomar un batido, y luego a unos jacuzzi.

A la hora de comer fueron a una pizzería.

Justo en esa pizzería estaban Nell y Lilynette escondiendo sus rostros tras el Menú del restaurante.

Abecés miraban a escondidas como les iba.

Ulquiorra va bien. –murmuro Nell- esta siendo simpático, amable, abierto… ¡quien lo iba a decir! Ese no es el Ulquiorra que conozco… *o* Orihime es genial, me lo ha cambiado.

¬¬ lo dices como si fuera un juguete que se puede cambiar. –murmuro Lilynette- bien, lo importante es que su cita esta saliendo genial…

Si tenemos suerte podremos ver un "final feliz"

¡si *o*!

Que pena que se acabe el crucero… -murmuro Nell- ojala dure para siempre.

Si… -Suspiro Lilynette-

¡tenemos que hacer que duren! Que se hagan novios y… *o* algún día ir a su boda Jejeje –dijo Nell-

¡si! –dijo Lilynette-

Demo… -murmuro Nell- si su mama o su prometido se enteran… ¡los crujen!

Si… u.u

Y si ellos caen, nosotras también. –murmuro Nell- así que…

Yo tengo un plan para que eso salga bien. –escucharon a sus espaldas-

Ambas voltearon y vieron quien hablo.

¿Y tú quien eres? –pregunto Nell-

¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas? –dijo Lilynette-

Soy Tatsuki Arisawa, la mejor amiga de Orihime Inoue… -dijo ella- y… Las puedo ayudar, ya que quiero que ella sea feliz. Y con el, -señalo a Ulquiorra- es feliz.

Oooh… -dijeron ambas formando un "O" en la boca-

Buena excusa. –dijo Nell-

Adelante, di tu plan. –dijo Lilynette-

Ella volteo su silla y se sentó junto ellas, ambas la taparon también con el Menú.

Bien… antes, hay que seguirlos ya que se fueron mientras hablábamos. –dijo Tatsuki-

¬¬" haberlo dicho antes. –dijo Nell entre dientes-

.

.

Ulquiorra y Orihime habían salido hacia rato del restaurante y se dirigían hacia la proa. Donde se pusieron sobre la barandilla, justo como el día anterior al anochecer…

Desde lejos los veían Tatsuki, Nell y Lilynette con lagrimas en los ojos, sonándose y llorando mientras se apoyaban una en la otra, Tatsuki ya no veía por los catalejos, ya que tenia los ojos totalmente llorosos, Nell y Lilynette se abrazaban sollozando.

¡que lindo! T^T –dijo Nell-

Esto… es… snif… amor verdadero. –murmuro Tatsuki-

Son como… sniff… amantes… -dijo Lilynette-

¿No crees que montamos mucho ruido? ¿No nos habrán escuchado? –pregunto Nell-

No creo, están ocupados besándose. –dijo Lilynette-

No tan ocupados. –dijo Tatsuki señalándolos, ahora ya no estaban en la proa, si no delante de ellas viéndolas fijamente-

¿Qué hacen? –pregunto Ulquiorra a Nell y Lilynette-

¿Tatsuki-chan? –pregunto Orihime-

Etto… -murmuro esta- ellas… -volteo para verlas, pero no quedaba nada de ellas- malditas… ¬¬

¿Tatsuki-chan? –volvió a repetir Orihime-

¡Sayonara, no te espero despierta! –se despidió con una sonrisa en su rostro y se fue pitando-

Jm… -Ulquiorra bufo y negó con su cabeza- esas locas… -sabia que Nell lo seguiría para ver como va, y que Lilynette la seguiría-

Jeje… -rió Orihime a lo bajo- que lindo que se preocupen. –murmuro-

No tienen por que. –dijo el cogiendola de la mano-

Orihime sonrió ampliamente mientras se sonrojaba furtivamente mientras volteaba su rostro.

C-cierto. –susurro-

.

.

Rukia junto Hisana y su hermano fueron a la habitación de ella. Rukia sentía la mirada de su hermano sobre ella. Levanto el rostro levemente y lo miro a los ojos, estaba furioso.

¿Qué hacías con ese? –Pregunto-

E-el… y-yo… -tartamudeo- somos amigos… Nos conocimos y… nos hicimos amigos.

Byakuya… No hizo nada malo. –dijo Hisana con voz tranquila y suave, poniendo su mano en el hombro de el- Pero Kuchiki-san… ¿Por qué mentirle sobre tu apellido?

Es que… no le caen bien los… ricos. –susurro ella-

Jmp… es solo un plebeyo más. –dijo Byakuya- No tienes que juntarte con gente como esa…

Pero Nii-sama… -susurro- a mí… me cae bien.

Byakuya, el crucero solo durara unos días más… déjala. –pidió su esposa y como siempre, consiguió ablandar el duro corazón de su esposo-

Esta bien. –dijo el y Rukia sonrió-

Debes hablar con el, Kuchiki-san… se le vio furioso y ofendido. –susurro Hisana-

¡Hai! –salio sonriente-

Byakuya, no se porque te molestas… -dijo Hisana con voz dulce- ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –sonrió y Byakuya suspiro- yo no era rica… -lo abrazo- y poco importo. –le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar-

.

.

Rukia llego al camarote de Ichigo. Toco la puerta.

¡Ichigo… soy yo, Rukia! –grito- por favor… ¡ábreme! Quiero hablar contigo… ¡por favor, perdóname! No quise mentirte, pero… cuando la gente sabe mi apellido, ya no le importa como sea… y… contigo era yo… no Kuchiki Rukia. Si no, Rukia a secas… ¡Me gustaba mucho ser así…! No creas que te mentí… jamás haría algo así… ¡todo fue verdad, aparte de mi apellido!

¿Entonces era mentira que vives en Hawaii? –abrió la puerta Ichigo con una sonrisa divertida-

Jajaja –rió levemente Rukia- más o menos, ahí no vivo. Pero tengo un chalet para vacaciones.

Te dije que no mentía excepto en mi apellido. –dijo ella sonriendo-

Te perdono. Pero… no vuelvas a mentirme. Kuramoto. –rió-

Bien, te diré la verdad toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

¿Entonces si te gustan los mangas?

Si. ^^

Mas te valía no mentir en eso… -murmuro-

Ambos sonreían. Rukia sentía algo en su interior ¿Tanto le importaba lo que opinaría de ella Ichigo? ¿Por qué sentía algo tan profundo por el…? un momento ¿Sentía? ¿Qué sentía?

.

.

Ulquiorra abrazaba a Orihime y ambos miraban la puesta de sol. El cielo se veía precioso, de un color naranja rosado. Habían unas pocas nubes en el cielo, y el mar bastante calmado.

Entonces Orihime se da cuenta de que ya va siendo hora de cenar.

¡Uy! –se acuerda entonces de que debe ir a cenar con su madre y prometido- debo irme… -voltea al pelinegro, que la besa. Ella se aparta un poco, sonrojada- n-nos vemos mañana Ulquiorra… -levanta su vista a el aun sonrojada-

Claro. –dice el y le da un beso de nuevo, y luego la deja ir-

¡Que lindo! –dice Grimmjow apareciendo de repente, y casi hace caer por la borda a Ulquiorra del susto. Este lo mira con la mirada afilada hacia el molesto por el susto- Ojala encuentre una mujer… -murmura-

¿Qué pasa con Nelliel? –dice entonces Grimmjow-

¡q-que dices de esa mocosa! Yo busco una mujer no una niña. –gruñe sonrojado-

Ulquiorra bufo, tal vez decía eso pero demostraba lo contrario. Su sonrojo era evidente; le gustaba Nelliel.

Por desgracia, Nelliel había escuchado lo que dijo Grimmjow. Y como este estaba de espaldas a ella, no pudo ver su sonrojo. Y solo escucho las duras palabras de el.

Se fue corriendo sin que la viesen.

Pero entonces se choco contra…

¿Eh? –Nnoitra vio como tenia ojos llorosos- ¿Nell…?

Ah… lo siento Nnoitra. No me fije por donde corría…

¿Por qué lloras? –dice ¿preocupado? Algo raro en el-

Y-yo… por nada… yo no lloro… -murmuro apunto de echarse a llorar como magdalena-

Anda, te invito a cenar y te calmas un poco ¿Si? y me cuentas… -dice el-

¿uh? –Nelliel sonríe- ¡conozco un buen restaurante! –grita feliz-

"_que fácil se anima" –_sonríe divertido y la sigue-

Nnoitra lee de nuevo el letrero del restaurante: Urahara & Yoruichi

Entran y se sientan en una mesa.

¿Qué desean? –pregunta una joven de cabello negro-

Fideos. –pide Nelliel con brillo en los ojos-

Yo también –dice Nnoitra-

¡Yoruichi-sama, fideos a la mesa 3! –grita animada yendo a la cocina-

¡a que esperas! Anda hazlos Soi Fong. –dice esta, mas bien ordena mientras sigue descansando en una de las mesas del restaurante-

¡hai, Yoruichi-sama! –accede encantada-

Nnoitra voltea a Nelliel, quien esta con cara embobada con la baba cayendo por la comisura de su labio, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, mientras ve el Menú donde hay dibujos de la comida que se prepara.

_Se le ve tierna así_. Piensa el. Deprisa sacude la cabeza ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

¿Por qué llorabas? –se acuerda y le pregunta-

Pues… es que… -no esta segura de decirle, ni si quiera esta segura de que siente- Grimmjow…

¿Tu novio?

No es mi novio –dice, pero esta vez triste en ve de avergonzada-

¿Y quieres que lo sea? –pregunto entre dientes, como furioso-

Mmm… no se… -murmura- e-el hablaba con Ulquiorra, entonces Grimmjow dijo que "Ojala encuentre una mujer" Ulquiorra le dijo "¿Qué pasa con Nelliel?" y el dijo "busco una mujer no una niña" –empieza a sollozar-

Bah, es un idiota. –dice Nnoitra furioso- esta ciego, no ve a la mujer que tiene delante. –Nelliel al escucharlo se sonroja y sonríe-

Gracias… Nnoitra. –entonces llegaron los fideos- ¡aah, que pinta mas deliciosa! Arigato… ¡Itadakimasu! –grito y empezaron a comer-

.

.

Orihime ya cambiada, iba con ropas más formales, llego al comedor y encontró a su prometido a su madre hablando juntos.

Se sentó junto a ellos.

Llegue –anuncio sonriente-

Ya pedimos comida, llegas tarde… -dijo su madre-

¿Qué hacías? –pregunto celoso su prometido-

Pues… e-estaba… -murmuro bajo la cabeza ¿Qué podría decir? ¡ah si!- viendo vestidos de boda… -sonrió- son tan lindos y blancos.

Me alegra que te lo vayas metiendo en la cabeza –murmura Aizen-

¿Y bien, que cenamos? –pregunto la pelinaranja-

Antes… -dijo Aizen- quisiera darte un obsequio por nuestra boda.

¿Obsequio? –pregunto ella-

De repente, Aizen saco una caja azul marina y se la paso.

Orihime la cogio con cuidado, la abrió y quedo perpleja.

Delante de ella tenía un collar con un diamante azul marino en forma de corazón, la cadena del collar bastante gruesa plateada y alrededor del diamante en forma de corazón también, pequeños diamantes blancos que hacían forma de corazón.

Lo llaman El Corazón del Mar. –dijo su madre- ¿precioso no?

S-si. –dijo Orihime aun contemplándolo-

Póntelo querida. –dijo Aizen-

Eh… s-si. –dijo ella, y cogio el collar-

Espera, mejor te ayudo. –dijo el, y tomo el collar, aparto el cabello de su cuello y puso el collar en el, luego lo abrocho- te queda divino, amor… -le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Si… es precioso. –decía, aunque era muy pesado la verdad. ¿Qué tenia en el cuello… un diamante o unas pesas?-

Por cierto, los primos de Nueva York se han encargado de preparar la boda. –dijo su madre de repente- y adivina… ¡tu hermano estará ahí! –Orihime sonrió, esa SI era una BUENA noticia-

¿Sora? ¡que bueno! –dijo Orihime-

Le dieron unas mini-vacaciones en la oficina. –dijo su madre- ahora en Nueva York es un gran empresario… Me dio un mensaje para ti cuando hable con el por teléfono esta mañana: llámame cuando me necesites, sea en lo que sea. –dijo como pensativa, no sabia a que se refería pero Orihime si-

Su hermano era la mejor persona del mundo –según ella- y siempre se ayudaban. Cuando el se entero de que se casaba y Orihime le contó como de mal se sentía, el dijo que la podría ayudar a huir o algo. Ella dijo no, ya que no sabia donde ir o con quien.

Pero ahora… tenía a Ulquiorra. ¿Se fugaría con el como en las películas románticas de amores prohibidos?

Oh, bien. –dijo ella asintiendo-

Rozo con sus dedos el collar, era bonito si pero… eso no haría que amara mas a Aizen, si lo que el planeaba era comprarla, había fracasado. No podría comprar el corazón de una persona…Y menos el de ella, que ya tiene dueño.


	5. Chapter 5 Píntame, problemas & choque

**Capitulo 5. Píntame, problemas & choque. **

_**¿Alo?**__ –_se escucho una voz dulce tras la línea-

**¡Nii-san!** –grito feliz Orihime-

_**¡Orihime!**__ –_dijo el feliz, seguramente sonriendo. Orihime sonrió mientras se sentaba en su cama- _**¿Cómo es que me llamaste? Dentro de unos pocos días estarás aquí en Nueva York y nos veremos…**_

**Si, bueno… pero necesito que me ayudes… **-murmuro ella-

_**¡Claro que te ayudare! ¿Qué deseas?**_

**Antes… tengo que contarte una cosa… yo… he conocido a un chico en el crucero…** -escucho un suspiro por parte de su hermano- **se llama Ulquiorra y… lo amo… y el a mi.** –sonrió como una adolescente enamorada, y su hermano rió levemente ante aquel silencio que el supuso que seria que ella sonreía embobada- **etto… yo… n-no quiero… no quiero casarme con Aizen. **

_**Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías a mí con esto. "No quiero casarme, encontré a un chico que me ama y yo lo amo…"**__ –_decía su hermano- _**¿En que puedo ayudarte?**_

**¿¡En serio me ayudaras!?** –grito alegremente-

_**¡Pues claro que si! ¿Qué clase de hermano seria si no te ayudase? ¡anda dime…! ¿Qué harás para escaquearte de Aizen?**_

**Eh ahí donde necesito parte de tu ayuda…** -dijo Orihime y miro a la derecha, Tatsuki asintió, Rukia, Lilynette y Nelliel también asintieron sonrientes- **pero antes… pondré el altavoz.** –puso el altavoz-

**¡Hola hermano de Orihime-chan!** –grito Nelliel- **Mi nombre es Nelliel, pero llámame Nell. Soy la nueva amiga de Orihime-chan.**

**Yo soy Lilynette, un placer conocerte. **

**¡Hola Sora! **–saludo Rukia-

**Hola Sora **–dijo Tatsuki-

_**¡Wow! Cuanta gente hay ahí… ¿todas se unieron al plan? ¡Baya! Que buenas amigas tienes nee-chan… Me alegra que estén a tu lado, gracias chicas. **_

**Jejeje no hay de que –**dijo sonrojada Nell-

**¡Bueno!****Ahora al plan. –**dijo Lilynette-

_**¿Qué tienen planeado?**_–pregunto Sora-

**Yo pensé en que justo en la ceremonia escapase, estilo películas románticas. –**dijo Tatsuki-

**Lo malo, es que el lugar estará vigilado.**–dijo Rukia-

**Mi idea es la mejor;****coger un bote y remar, remar y remar lejos. –**dijo Nell-

**¡Eso es demasiado!**–dijo Lilynette-

_**Haber déjenme pensar… ¿Qué tal si nada mas llegar yo os espero en un taxi y os llevo lejos? Por cierto, ¿El afortunado esta de acuerdo, no? **_–pregunto Sora-

**¡Por supuesto! **–dijeron a la vez Nell y Lilynette-

**Me gusta el plan de Sora. –**dijo Tatsuki- **no es complicado y es mas realista que "remar, remar, remar" –**dijo mirando a Nell-

**Jejeje en mi cabecita sonaba bien –**rió nerviosa Nell-

**¡Muchas gracias Nii-san! –**dijo Orihime-

_**Orihime; sabes que yo jamás te daría la espalda y menos ahora, desde que te comprometieron a Aizen he estado en desacuerdo con todo. Me alegra que me hayas llamado pidiendo ayuda… No sabes como esperaba esta llamada. Pero, eh… -**_Orihime presto atención- _**¿Llámame donde sea donde vayas, si? quiero saber si estas bien…**_

**¡hai! –**dijo al borde de las lagrimas-

**Habrá que asegurarse de que no te encuentren.**_ –_dijo Rukia-

**¡Vete a México!**_ –_grito Nell- **por cierto… -**se acerco a ella- **donde vayan ustedes dos, iremos Grimmy y yo. Somos como hermanos, jamás nos separamos… -**Lilynette carraspeo- **y Lily-chan junto Starrk también se vienen –**añadió sonriendo-

_**Baya huida, se van todos –**_rió Sora-

**Yo esperare tus llamadas, cartas o lo que sea… -**dijo Tatsuki-

**Y yo.**_ –_dijo Rukia sonriendo- **me asegurare de que tu madre y Aizen dejen de buscar o al menos, que no te encuentren.**

_**Cierto, hermanita. ¿A dónde iras? **_

**Pues… ha… ha ese lugar… si, si… ha… -**se quedo en blanco- **la verdad, me da igual donde. Con tal de que este con Ulquiorra –**se escucho una falsa tos por parte de Nell y Lilynette- **y los demás. –**añadió Orihime sonriéndoles-

_**Bien, pues te esperare en un taxi en el puerto. –**_dijo Sora- _**Orihime, tengo que colgar ¿si? ya hablamos.**_

**¡Hai! Adiós nii-san, besos, cuídate. –**se despidió-

_**Besos y cuídate mucho –**_dijo con tono preocupado y colgó-

**¡Pues ya esta! –**grito alegre Nell y miro la habitación de Orihime- **oye… ¿Puedo ver una peli en esa pantalla plasma? **

**Claro **–dijo Orihime-

**¿Y hacer palomitas con esa maquina de hacer palomitas? –**pregunto Lilynette-

**C-claro **–contesto-

**Me pregunto si vienen por ellas o por ti **_–_dijo Rukia-

**Baah, son buena gente pero se dejan llevar –**dijo Tatsuki-

**Escuche que te regalo un collar con un diamante más grande que mi puño.**_ –_dijo Rukia, y enseguida Lilynette y Nell dejaron todo aparte y fueron ahí-

**¿Un diamante…? –**dijo Nell-

**¿Más grande que su puño?**_ –_dijo Lilynette-

**Así es –**dijo Rukia-

**¡enséñanoslo tía!**_ –_gritaron Nell y Lilynette-

**O-OK… **

Orihime fue a su caja fuerte, y entonces de ahí saco una caja pequeña de terciopelo, de color azul tan oscuro que se veía negro pero a la luz se veía que era azul marino oscuro.

**Ohh… **-Nell y Lilynette se acercaron a ver, Rukia y Tatsuki también se acercaron a ver-

Orihime abrió la caja, Nell y Lilynette tenían los ojos en forma de estrella y a su alrededor todo brillaba. Tatsuki tenía la mandíbula desencajada y Rukia silbo.

**Eso… eso es un diamante de verdad –**Dijo Tatsuki-

**¡Kyaa quiero uno!** –grito Nell-

**¡y yo!** –se quejo Lilynette- ¿**me lo prestarías? –**tenia una sonrisita que le daba mala espina a Orihime-

**Etto…** **no **–dijo ella y cerro la caja- **si lo que pretendía era comprarme con el regalo, no le funciono. **

**Cierto, cualquier otra ya habría caído con todos esos vestidos, pendientes, cenas románticas y ¡ah! El viaje de bodas ha Paris ¡oh! Ahí si caen las chicas… -**dijo Rukia-

**Wow…** **si que intento comprarte –**dijo Nell-

**Conmigo lo habría conseguido…** -murmuro Lilynette-

**¿Pero tu no estas con Starrk**? –pregunto Orihime, no sabia bien la relación de esos dos-

**¡Jajajaja**! –rió Nell- **son hermanos, Orihime-chan jajaja**

**Oh, gomenasai… -**murmuro ella- **no sabia, nunca lo mencionaron…**

**No importa –**Lilynette le resto importancia- **no lo solemos comentar…**

**¡Ah! Debo irme ¡chao! –**Rukia se fue corriendo y no espero a que ellas se despidiesen-

**¿Y esa?** –pregunto Lilynette-

**Va a ver a su novio –**rió Tatsuki-

**Mmm…** **creo que me perdí algo – **dijo Orihime-

**Ah si, conoció a un chico –**dijo Tatsuki- **Kurosaki Ichigo, creo que era así… Bueno, la cuestión es que le gusta y mucho, y desde que Byakuya la dejo ir con el ¡puf! Esta mas pillada por el. **

**Me alegro por Rukia –**dijo Orihime-

**Todos tienen novio menos yo T^T –**lloriqueo Lilynette-

**Nell-chan tampoco tiene – **dijo Orihime-

**Te equivocas, ayer tras cenar vino acompañada de Nnoitra.** –dijo Lilynette- **no veas que cara puso Grimmjow jajaja**

**Solo cenamos, repito por milésima vez –**dijo Nell-

**Ya claro. –**dijo Lilynette-

**Oh…** **yo también debo irme –**dijo Orihime-

**Otra que va a ver a su novio –**dijo Nell-

Mientras tanto, Rukia corría deprisa por los pasillos del crucero, y entonces llego al lugar acordado con Ichigo.

Este la esperaba.

**¡Ichigo! –**grito Rukia, este volteo a ella y sonrió. Como siempre, Rukia iba guapísima-

**Rukia…** -suspiro el inconscientemente, solo quiso decir su nombre en voz alta-

**¿No llego muy tarde? Es que… tenia cosas que hacer y… se me paso el tiempo. **

**Tranquila, tranquila. –**la calmo- **no espere tanto, yo también llegue un poco tarde –**mentira, llego casi media hora antes por los nervios, aunque no sabia porque estaba nervioso habían quedado otras veces pero… esta vez era algo mas especial-

**Entonces, vamos…**

**¿eh?** – se quedo en blanco-

**¿No íbamos a cenar y luego a una discoteca?** –dijo ella-

**Ah, si, si…** -sonrió nervioso y se dirigieron a su restaurante de siempre "Urahara & Yoruichi"-

Cuando llegaron vieron que estos cerraban y recogían.

**¿Qué pasa? ¿Llegaron a la bancarrota? –**pregunto Ichigo sonriendo arrogante-

**No idiota, Urahara-san tuvo una corazonada, y dice que tiene un mal presentimiento sobre este barco… Yo si fuera vosotros: me iría deprisa. –**dijo Jinta-

**¿Mal presentimiento?** –repitió Rukia-

**Lo siento chicos –**salio Urahara- **pero… no me quedare más aquí. **

**¡Soi Fong, carga esas cajas! –**gritaba Yoruichi-

**¡Hai, Yoruichi-sama! –**dijo ella haciéndole caso-

**¿Qué quieres decir con "mal presentimiento"? –**pregunto asustada Rukia-

**Anoche, y esta tarde en mi siestecita, tuve un mal sueño…** **El barco se hundía al chocar contra un iceberg. –**susurro a la pareja-

**¿No crees que solo fue un sueño y ya?** –dijo Ichigo-

**No, Kurosaki…** **Creo en mis premoniciones. –**dijo serio-

Se hicieron a un lado para que estos terminaran de cerrar e irse.

En el camarote de Aizen…

Este hablaba con Gin, quien prestaba atención.

**Y ese es mi plan para separar al idiota ese de mi prometida –**termino de decir, hacia poco Gin le había informado que estos volvían a verse, ya que los vio- **¿Quedo claro, Gin?**

**Si. **

**Bien… Ya sabes que hacer entonces, ve luego al camarote de Orihime y roba el collar… **

**Si. –**decía sin rechistar-

Orihime llego al lugar acordado donde estaba Ulquiorra –que se había convertido en su sitio favorito- la proa del barco.

**Gomenasai… llego tarde –**sonrió nerviosa Orihime-

**No importa –** dijo el-

**Pero tengo una buena excusa.** –sonrió- **Llame a mi hermano y le dije todo: nos espera en un taxi cuando bajemos del barco en el puerto. Nos llevara lejos de Aizen y mi madre…**

Ulquiorra la cogio de las manos y la atrajo mas a el, estampo sus labios en los de ella y al separarse Orihime pudo ver una leve –muy leve- sonrisa en su rostro.

**Ulquiorra… **-murmuro Orihime sonrojada, y alzo la vista a Ulquiorra lentamente. Que la miraba fijamente, trago saliva y se lleno de valor- **píntame. **

**¿Qué? –**por una vez quedo desconcertado y sin saber que hacer o decir…-

**Píntame. –**pidió o mas bien ordeno-

**Bien… ¿Aquí a la puesta de sol? –**pregunto-

**No. –**dijo ella negando y se sonrojo- **en mi camarote…**

**Bien, vamos. –**dijo el cogiendola de la mano, pero entonces Orihime lo paro- **¿Qué pasa?**

**Quiero que me pintes desnuda. –**dijo ella-

Y consiguió algo casi imposible, algo que jamás nadie consiguió y algo que jamás nadie vera; Ulquiorra se sonrojo.

**¿q-que…? –**tartamudeo, otro milagro del día y algo que jamás nadie escucharía-

**Píntame desnuda en mi camarote.** –dijo ella deprisa tanto que sus palabras salían atropelladas-

**E-esta b…bien… -**tartamudeo aun sonrojado-

Orihime sonrió y rió levemente. Ulquiorra volteo su rostro y chasqueo la lengua molesto.

**¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?**

**Nada… que el gran pintor le da vergüenza pintar a una mujer desnuda. ¿Reaccionaste igual con esas francesitas? –**Ulquiorra sonrió arrogante, aun se acordaba de ese dibujo-

**Jmp… ¿Celosa?**

**No. –**negó deprisa- **vamos a mi camarote…**

Se cogieron de la mano, y se fueron al camarote de ella.

Ulquiorra se quedo viendo la gran habitación de la primera clase. Orihime lo miro.

**¿Te gusta?**

**Muy lujosa para mí gusto. –**dijo el, entonces se fijo en unos cuadros- **que grandes cuadros…**

**Si, me encanta este. –**señalo Orihime el del puente, del gran lago con flores de loto- **me lo llevo a todas partes. ¿Algo tonto, no?**

**No lo creo –**dijo el- **es un gran cuadro, se usan bien las sombras, y se combinan bien los colores… **

Entonces dejo el cuadro y preparo la habitación –como fondo de su pintura- y coloco un sofá donde esta se tumbaría. Puso unos cojines también y delante, puso un sillón, preparo su cuadernillo de dibujo y sus lápices de carbón.

**¿Listo? –**pregunto ella llegando, llevaba una bata azul marina, y su cabello largo y suelto-

**S…si –**tartamudeo y Orihime sonrió aunque también estaba avergonzada-

**Me pintaras, solo con esto.** –dijo y del bolsillo de la bata saco un collar, que enseño a Ulquiorra. Quien lo cogio y miro-

**Que pedrusco –**murmuro-

**Jeje si –**sonrió ella, entonces el se levanto y le puso el collar-

**Te queda muy bien.**

**Gracias –**dijo ella dejando caer la bata, algo sonrojada sonrió viendo como el también estaba nervioso y sonrojado. Rió levemente y luego se tumbo en el sofá-

Ulquiorra se sentó delante, cogio el papel y el carboncillo con el que la dibujaría.

**Pon tu mano junto la cabeza –**dijo el, y Orihime obedeció- **mírame fijamente… -**y dirigió su mirada al papel, y empezó a dibujarla-

Orihime al cabo de unos minutos perdió la vergüenza de estar desnuda frente a el, y se mantenía quieta, mientras el la dibujaba con esmero.

El estaba muy atento y parecía todo un profesional.

Y entonces dejo el carboncillo.

**Ya esta. –**dijo, Orihime cogio la bata y se la puso, se acerco a Ulquiorra y contemplo el dibujo-

**¡wow!** **Es… es ¡fantástico! Eres muy bueno… -**lo halago-

**Y tu eres hermosa –**dijo el besándola-

**Mmm…** **tengo que ponerme algo de ropa –**dijo separándose un poco, pero el la beso de nuevo-

**Así estas muy bien –** le dijo el haciéndola sonrojar-

Orihime cogio el papel y fue a su caja fuerte, donde lo guardo en una carpeta junto al collar.

Luego, se puso algo de ropa; una camiseta blanca de manga corta, encima una chaqueta deportiva rosa, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas converse rosas.

Volvió al salón, donde Ulquiorra la esperaba se había vuelto a poner su chaqueta negra, que se quito para dibujar. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y unas zapatillas negras.

Ambos sonrieron, Orihime iba a decir algo pero justo entonces tocaron la puerta.

**¿Señorita Inoue?** –era Gin-

**Oh… no…** -murmuro ella-

**Señorita Inoue, se que esta con el joven pelinegro… ¿Qué dirá Aizen-sama cuando se entere?** –Orihime volteo preocupada a Ulquiorra-

**Tranquila.** –le dijo el, la cogio de la mano y fueron a la puerta, que abrió de golpe e hizo retroceder a Gin y que tropezase. Y ellos aprovecharon para huir, pero Gin les siguió-

Cruzaron el pasillo, iban esquivando gente y tirando cosas en esa huida, mientras Gin les seguía el paso difícilmente.

Justo entonces tomaron otra dirección y vieron un ascensor, ambos se miraron y como si se leyesen la mente corrieron a el, sacaron a un hombre que iba a bajar, y apretaron un botón al azar, justo cuando quedaba un centímetro de rejilla en el ascensor vieron que Gin llego a ellos y maldecía su suerte.

**¡Toma ya!** –grito Orihime riendo, estaba muy animada. Jamás había tenido una persecución así-

Entonces el ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron, pero al final del pasillo llegaba Gin que bajo por las escaleras.

**mierda…** -gruño Ulquiorra- **¡vamos! **–apretó fuerte la mano de Orihime-

Unos minutos antes…

Aizen hablaba animado en el comedor con otros empresarios, justo entonces se acerca Gin.

**Nadie la ha visto.** –le comenta-

**Esa maldita… seguro esta con el. Ve a su cuarto. **

**Hai…**

Y así, Gin fue a por ellos.

.

.

Justo entonces, en la sala de control. El capitán del barco, Yamamoto estaba contemplando el mar, y entonces Ukitake llego a su lado, Yamamoto noto que estaba tenso.

**Tranquilo. **

**Si** –suspiro el peliblanco- **no creo haber visto nunca tanta calma…**

**Como un estanque** –dijo el capitán- **no sopla el viento…**

El capitán le dio un sorbo a su te, y dio media vuelta para irse.

**Te dejo al cargo, Ukitake. **–dijo-

**Hai, capitán Yamamoto. **

**Mantenga el rumbo.** –aviso-

**Hai…**

.

.

Justo cuando Ulquiorra y Orihime creyeron que perdieron de vista a Gin, este los encontró y siguieron huyendo entre risas y bromas.

Abrieron una puerta y entraron, había mucho ruido, así que bajaron unas escaleras y se encontraron en donde los motores.

**¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?** –pregunto alguien que trabajaba ahí, Orihime esta vez fue la que apretó la mano de Ulquiorra y empezó a correr- **¡oigan, no pueden estar aquí!** –les grito- **¡es peligroso!**

Y cuando salieron, llegaron al almacén. Todo lleno de cajas enormes atadas, y unos cuantos coches de lujo.

Llegaron a un coche, que era justo un coche antiguo.

**No sabia que aun existían…** -murmuro Ulquiorra, y volteo a Orihime, abrió la puerta estilo chofer- **Señorita** –puso su mano y ella la tomo y subió al coche-

El se monto en el asiento de delante, donde el conductor. Y Orihime bajo una ventana de cristal que los separaba, Ulquiorra toco el claxon.

**¿A dónde vamos?** –pregunto, Orihime rió-

**A las estrellas** –le susurro ella al oído, lo cogio y lo echo hacia atrás, ambos reían-

Se quedaron en el asiento trasero, viéndose a los ojos. Ulquiorra le cogio una mano y la otra la paso por su mejilla, y luego por el cabello.

**¿Nerviosa? **–pregunto el-

**No…** -susurro ella viéndolo segura y decidida, el sonrió-

**(**_Aquí empieza el lemon es leve_**)**

Se besaron con desespero, como si jamás se volvieran a besar y temían separarse.

Ulquiorra le quito la chaqueta a ella, mientras ella también le quitaba la de el.

La pelinaranja abrió levemente la boca dejando salir un gemido, ya que el mordía su labio inferior. Ulquiorra metía la mano bajo la camiseta de ella, acariciando su vientre.

El pelinegro cortó el beso y empezó a besar su cuello, dejándole unas marcas, haciéndola suspirar a ella. Y entonces le quito la camiseta, y pudo ver sus grandes pechos bajo ese sujetador negro de encaje.

Empezó de nuevo a besar su cuello y bajaba haca sus pechos, entonces Orihime ni se dio cuenta cuando le quito sujetador, el estaba masajeándole un pecho mientras se inclino a lamer el pezón casi erecto del otro.

Orihime hecho hacia atrás la cabeza, y gimió ante el placer.

Entonces sintió que los besos iban bajando hacia su vientre.

Orihime decidió tomar control también de la situación, hecho hacia atrás a Ulquiorra y se puso encima de el, le quito la camiseta y fue repartiendo besos sobre su cuello y torso: cabe mencionar que estaba bien formado.

Ulquiorra sonrió de lado divertido, ¿Dónde quedo la dulce y tímida chica?

La cogio de la cintura y la puso bajo el, quedando encima de ella unos centímetros arriba de ella.

Tenían la respiración agitada y entrecortada. Con una leve sonrisa, un gran sonrojo (al menos ella) y con ojos llenos de lujuria.

Los besos iban aumentando de intensidad al igual que las caricias y poco a poco ambos se fueron desasiendo de las ropas que les quedaban encima.

Hasta quedar ella con solo unas bragas y el con el boxer.

Las manos de el bajaron hasta su vientre, mientras la besaba y ella mantenía sus brazos rodeando su cuello. Las manos de el llegaron hasta sus bragas y se las quito.

Entonces se quito sus boxers y se coloco en la entrada de ella. Entonces Orihime hablo:

**Etto… yo… Ulquiorra… soy…** -murmuraba nerviosa, el le dio un corto beso en la frente. Y ella pudo verle una leve sonrisa sincera, fue lo único que necesito para tranquilizarse-

Orihime sintió como poco a poco entraba en ella, sintió algo de dolor y placer mezclados. Mientras el mantenía su cabeza en su cuello y la besaba.

Entonces sintió que paro y de una fuerte estocada rompió su himen, ahogo un gritito de dolor y apretó con fuerza el sillón de aquel coche.

Ulquiorra se paro, sabia que sentía incomodidad y dolor, así que espero, entonces ella empezó a mover sus caderas y aquello le hizo entender que podía proseguir.

El dolor y la incomodidad pasó a ser historia, y fue reemplazado por el placer y más deseo.

El ritmo de las estocadas aumento, y también los gemidos, suspiros y decían el nombre uno del otro.

Orihime no lo resistió mas y sintió un espasmo en su cuerpo mientras apretaba sus paredes vaginales y un gran cosquilleo sintió en su estomago nublándole completamente la mente a causa del placer y no pudo evitar que un fuerte gemido saliera de su garganta mientras pronunciaba el nombre del pelinegro.

Al escuchar gemir su nombre, Ulquiorra se volvió loco. Si antes ya estaba perdido por ella, ahora mas.

Salio de ella cuidadosamente y la beso en los labios con dulzura.

**Te amo…** -murmuro ella-

**Y yo a ti.** –susurro-

.

.

.

El barco avanzaba a las altas horas de la noche en aquellas aguas oscuras, hacia mucho frió, mas de lo habitual.

En la cubierta, Nell paseaba junto Nnoitra tranquilamente. Ellos dos se hicieron amigos pronto, pero justo entonces se les cruzo Grimmjow junto Lilynette.

**¡Eh tu, aléjate de Nell!** –grito Grimmjow acercándose a Nnoitra peligrosamente-

**¿Por qué debería imbecil?** –gruño el-

**¡Grimmjow!** –dijo Nell-

**Lilynette me contó que sales con este tipo, ayer tuvieron una cita en un restaurante. **–dijo el peliazul notablemente molesto-

**¡Lilynette!** –dijo Nell viéndola enfadada-

**Lo siento…** -murmuro- **no me resistí a espiar…**

**¡ya te estas alejando de ella!** –grito Grimmjow a Nnoitra-

**¡¿Por qué?! ¡si quiero estar con ella, lo estoy! ¿te enteras idiota?**

**¡llámame así otra vez y te golpeo tan fuerte que te hundo!** –grito-

**¡ya, paren!** –grito Nell-

**¿¡y porque pelearías por una "Niñata" según tu, eh?!**

**Y-yo…** -murmuro algo sonrojado, Nell se sonrojo al verlo a el sonrojado-

"_**ahora entro en acción"**__ –_pensó Lilynette- **Porque le gustas boba**. –le guiño un ojo a Nell, quien se sonrojo mas-

**¿de verdad…?** –susurro-

**¡t-tonterías**! –susurro Grimmjow volteando su rostro-

**Grimmy…** -murmuro Nell y lo abrazo con fuerza, Grimmjow le devolvió el abrazo, aun con el rostro volteado sonrojado-

**Tsk** –Nnoitra se fue de ahí furioso, no tenia ni idea de porque, pero ver a Nell abrazada al peliazul le molesto-

"_**termine mi trabajo aquí"**__ –_pensó Lilynette- **me vuelvo con Starrk…** -aviso, aunque ¿para que? Ya no la escuchaban-

Ambos se miraron, algo sonrojados. Entonces Nell se puso de puntillas y acorto la distancia. Le dio un buen beso, y cuando se separo de el rió divertida abrazándolo.

**V-volvamos al camarote, hace mucho frío… -**gruño Grimmjow-

**Ya, ya… por eso tu sonrojo ¿no?**

Vamos mocosa, no me hagas repetírtelo.

**¡aw, que humor Grimmy!** –le dijo ella-

**Jmp…** -cogidos de la mano caminaron por la cubierta-

**¿Qué te pasa?** –murmuro Nell, que veía a Grimmjow viendo el mar-

**Es que… huelo el hielo…**

**Jajajaja ¿seguro no te tomaste algo? Ya sabes que dicen; si no lo controlas no la tomes. **–rió Nell-

**No tonta. Hablo en serio, antes vivía muy al norte, donde siempre había icebergs… Se pueden oler. Y aquí hay.**

**¡no digas tonterías!** –dijo Nell parándolo, entonces tembló de frío- **aunque si hace frío… anda vámonos ya ¿si?**

**Hai **–y se metieron dentro, sin poder ver que había un pequeño iceberg ahí al lado en el agua, que seguramente era parte de uno mas grande-

.

.

Justo entonces Aizen y Gin fueron a la habitación de Orihime.

Aizen había abierto la caja fuerte, y había cogido la carpeta que al abrirla se quedo perplejo. Y luego furioso.

_Querido, ahora puedes encerrarnos a los dos en tu caja fuerte._

_Orihime._

Leyó la nota que le dejo Orihime. Que apretó y tiro al suelo.

**Gin…** -le paso el collar del Corazón del Mar- **ya sabes que hacer.**

**Hai, Aizen-sama** –dijo el, cada vez le gustaba menos estar de parte de Aizen-

.

.

Orihime y Ulquiorra habían salido a la cubierta, y ahora ambos reían y se besaban.

**Orihime… **-murmuro, y ella lo miro- **cuando el barco llegue al puerto…**

**Si, mi hermano nos espera y…**

**Quiero que te cases conmigo.** –dijo el, dejándola perpleja- **no tengo anillo, ni nada de eso… pero…**

**Con tus palabras me basta** –dijo ella y lo beso- **si… si quiero Ulquiorra…** -murmuro abrazándolo con fuerza-

Desde arriba de un mástil, unos vigilantes los vieron. Ambos suspiran.

**¡eh, mira esto!** –murmuro uno y el otro miro- **¿Qué te parece, Yumichika?**

**Uh… creo que pasan menos frío que nosotros ¿no crees Ikkaku?–**ambos ríen-

**Si eso necesitamos para entrar en calor, prefiero no hacerlo contigo y morirme de frío. **

Ambos estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro, entonces Yumichika se quedo viendo al frente, y abrió levemente la boca.

**Ikkaku… m-mira… ¡un iceberg**! –grito-

**¡que demonios…!** –gruño este-

**¡hay que avisar!** –Yumichika cogio una especie de walkie-talkie y llamo- **Aquí 5º puesto de la 11ª. ¡Tenemos un iceberg en frente! Repito; un iceberg al frente. **

Ukitake recibió la llamada. Y en pocos segundos todos los guardas que habia a cubierta supieron lo que pasaba. Ukitake llego a la sala de control, donde aviso al que estaba conduciendo.

¡**Iceberg a la vista**! –grito alarmado-

Se fueron acercando cada vez mas al iceberg, pero iban casi esquivándolo.

**Venga, venga…** -murmuraba Ukitake-

Y justo entonces llegaron, se dieron cuenta tarde, el crucero rozo el iceberg, que rayo un costado del barco. Todo tembló e hizo separar a Ulquiorra y Orihime que aun se besaban.

Unos grandes trozos cayeron a la cubierta, Ulquiorra cogio a Orihime de la cintura y se alejaron.

**¡dios! ¿era eso un iceberg?** –se alarmo Orihime-

**S-si…** -dijo confuso Ulquiorra-

En la sala de motores era donde había la grieta más grande y el agua entraba. Todos intentaban huir.

.

.

Lilynette iba por los pasillos de la tercera clase y cuando iba a coger el pomo de su puerta, todo tembló, se agarro con fuerza a la pared y al cabo de unos minutos todo paro.

Entro en la habitación, Starrk estaba despierto y con dos chalecos salvavidas.

**¿Qué haces?** –pregunto Lilynette, entonces Starrk termino de ponerse el chaleco y le paso el otro a ella-

**Póntelo, hemos chocado. Y… si no me equivoco… se han hecho grietas. No creo que el barco aguante hasta tierra…**

**¿¡que dices!?**

**Que te pongas eso.** –dijo serio, ella se lo puso y luego la cogio de la mano y salieron de la habitación-

**¿A dónde vamos, Starrk?**

**A buscar a los demás** –dijo serio-

**¿Los demás? ¡Grimmjow y Nell, estaban en la cubierta, Nnoitra se fue a no se donde! ¡Ulquiorra y Orihime…! ¿ellos donde están? "**_**sabia que no espiaba a alguien"**__ –_pensó-

Lilynette y Starrk llegaron a la cubierta y la gente se asomaba para ver el costado del barco. Todos murmuraban _"¿Qué paso?" "¿se rompió algo?"_

.

.

Yamamoto entro en la sala de control.

**¿Qué demonios paso Ukitake? –**pregunto Yamamoto-

**Señor… chocamos contra un iceberg…**

**¿¡que!? … cierren las puertas de la sala de motores, paren el barco y avisen a la gente, vamos a evacuar a todos, que suban a la cubierta y ahí organizadlos para que suban a los botes… **-ordeno deprisa-

**S-señor… no hay botes suficientes para todos…**

**Entonces; el que este primero sube y los últimos morirán.** –dijo serio-

**Hai… ¡Ya escucharon, vamos, vamos…!  
**

.

.

Grimmjow y Nell corrían por los pasillos con agua hasta los tobillos.

**¡No estaban en la habitación, ni Starrk ni Lily-chan!** –dijo Nell asustada-

**Seguro subieron a la cubierta, vamos** –dijo Grimmjow-

**¡hai!** –dijo ella-

.

.

Se ve al barco, un poco hundido ya esta bajo el agua la sala de motores y lo siguiente son la clase de tercera.

.

.

Aizen salio al pasillo, iba con traje y vio como los guardas se movían. Entonces paro a uno.

**¡tu! ¿Qué demonios pasa?**

**Se-señor… n-no se preocupe…**

**Dime que pasa. **–gruño-

**He-hemos chocado contra un iceberg…** -lo soltó y este se fue, justo entonces llego el oficial de policía del barco; Kenpachi Zaraki-

**¡oye!** –lo llamo-

**Lo siento, tengo cosas importantes…**

**¡esto es importante! Me han robado.**

**¿ah, si?** –se paro y volteo-

.

.

Ulquiorra y Orihime subieron a la cubierta mas alta, donde los oficiales y el capitán.

Entonces unos guardas pasaron a su lado.

**El cuarto de motores tiene dos y medio metros de agua, las salas mas cercanas están peor, todo esta inundado…** -Ulquiorra paro- **¿vieron los daños de la cubierta inferior?**

**No, ya esta hundida** –dijo el otro-

**¿Qué pasa?** –Orihime llego a el, y lo cogio de la mano-

**Esto se va a hundir** –murmuro-

**¡no!** –se llevo las manos a la boca- **hay que avisar a los demás…** -murmuro- **Rukia-chan, Tatsuki-chan, el novio de Rukia-chan, mi mama, Nell-chan**… -Ulquiorra la corto-

**Hay tiempo, tranquilízate. **

**Vale…** -suspiro-

Mientras tanto, Aizen estaba en la habitación de Orihime junto su madre. Y el oficial de policía, Zaraki Kenpachi.

Este veía los dibujos de Ulquiorra.

**Son buenos** –murmuro-

**No toquen nada **–gruño-

Entonces por el pasillo llegaban Orihime y Ulquiorra cogidos de la mano, caminando con seguridad y firmes.

Gin estaba ahí en el pasillo, apoyado en la pared.

**La buscábamos, señorita Inoue** –dijo Gin sonriendo como siempre-

**Aquí estoy, Gin** –dijo ella seriamente-

Entonces pasó al lado de Ulquiorra y metió el collar del Corazón del Mar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Y así, entraron a la habitación.

Entraron a la habitación y todos voltearon a ellos dos.

**Aquí vamos** –mascullo la pelinaranja al entrar, todos voltearon a ellos-

Algo muy serio esta pasando… -dijo con firmeza Orihime-

**Así es, ¡el me ha robado!** –señalo a Ulquiorra- **me ha robado dos cosas preciadas, una regreso, y la otra ha saber donde esta.** –murmuro- **revísenlo** –ordeno a los policías de ahí-

**Aizen… ¿Qué demonios haces?** –dijo Orihime- **¡ahí afuera…!** –pero no pudo terminar-

Justo entonces cuando los policías le quitaron la chaqueta a Ulquiorra, sacaron de un bolsillo el collar del Corazón del Mar.

Orihime volteo a el.

**Esto es un engaño** –dijo Ulquiorra- **yo no… no creas nada Orihime.** –volteo a ella, ella lo miraba sin saber que decir o hacer-

**El no fue** –dijo deprisa ella y todos voltearon a ella-

.

.

Rukia y Ichigo corrían por la cubierta.

**¡Hay que avisar a mis padres, y hermanas!**

¡**Tengo que avisar a Nii-sama y Hisana-san!** –pararon y voltearon a verse- **yo…**

**Rukia, nos separamos para…**

**¡no, no, no!** –grito ella con algunas lagrimas en los ojos- **si nos separamos ahora… no nos volveremos a ver… **

Ambos habían visto como el barco se chocaba y también sabían ya que se hundiría.

Pero cada uno tenía a quien salvar.

**Te prometo**. –Ichigo alzo su rostro- **que nos volveremos a encontrar… pero, debemos salvar a quienes queremos… a nuestras familias y amigos…** -se acerco a ella y la beso, luego se separo- **nos veremos de nuevo, Rukia.**

**H-hai…** -susurro, y vio como se fue corriendo el pelinaranja- **adiós… Ichigo…**


End file.
